Cursed
by Zelgadis55
Summary: Dozens of lifetimes before the nom de guerre 'Doppelmike' was ever coined, he was still Michelangelo, and he'd just witnessed his family brutally murdered. Now he awakens in a new world so similar to his own that he is left unsure as to which reality is even real. Prequel to 'Snatched'. Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: This story is harsh and there will be main character death. This is the story of how Michelangelo became Doppelmike and how he started on his journey to darkness. Some imagery may be disturbing. You have been warned.

Summary: Dozens of lifetimes before the nom de guerre 'Doppelmike' was ever coined, he was still Michelangelo, and he'd just witnessed his family brutally murdered. Now he awakens in a new world so similar to his own, that he is left unsure as to which reality is even real. Prequel to 'Snatched'.

Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome.

* * *

About the Madness (excerpt taken from the TMNTMadness journal on DA)

It's happening, a madness like no other... consuming, twisting our lovable turtles! Dragging them into the pits of darkness, changing their roles, giving them new meanings, not in a good way! The cause is truly unknown, other than this... this symbol!  
What is it?  
Where did it come from?  
Why is it corrupting the turtles in every universe?

Spread the Madness!

* * *

A/N: Yes, the prologue is from 'Snatched' but it fits this story also. As a result, I am posting it with the first chapter. You don't need to have read 'Snatched' to read this, as this long precedes the other story.

Like 'Snatched', this story will move quite quickly and is set over a number of months and even years.

Also I would like to apologise for my seeming inactivity of late. Over the last few months, a friend and I have been working heavily on a collaboration story, and it's left me so obsessed with that that I've had trouble devoting time to even edit stories and chapters already typed up. I'll try to make an effort to remedy that. Rest assured, 'Cursed' has been typed up since early in the year and I have at least made sure it's ready to post before starting. Chapters for this will come out regularly.

* * *

 **'Cursed'**

Prologue

He lay there slowly fading in an ever expanding pool of blood, surrounded by the already cold bodies of his brothers and father. It was all his fault... Even if Shredder hadn't reminded him of that, he'd known it to be true. Yet despite being filled with hatred and self-recrimination, he didn't want to die.

He would do anything to stay alive if it meant he could take his revenge.

"You wish to continue living," a spectral voice whispered and no matter how hard he tried, he could see nothing through his rapidly diminishing vision.

"Y...es," he choked out, sure that he was hallucinating in his final moments. "I ne... need to make Shred... der pay for what he's d... done."

"I can make it so you continue on, even when all others die around you, give you the chance to exact your revenge. Such things come with a steep price though, young turtle. Are you prepared for such a price?"

His face and demeanour hardened, making him unrecognisable to anyone that knew him. "Anything... Would do any... thing..."

"Then so be it," the voice murmured almost soothingly.

The last thing he saw was the blinding brightness of something dark and gleaming rapidly descending toward him.

-:-

 **Cursed**

Ch 1

With a terrified cry, Mikey shot upright, wide awake and breathing harshly. The remnants of his far too realistic nightmare clung vividly to his mind; he could still smell the cooling, congealed blood that liberally surrounded and coated him, still feel the stiffness from the rigor mortis settling into the bodies of those he held dear as their bodies lay draped against him. He remembered the pain of his own injuries finally diminishing as a cold numbness seeped into his body instead.

Mikey's heart beat frantically as he keened his distress, squeezing his eyelids painfully tight, trying desperately to blot out the sight of mangled green bodies and blood-matted fur. The memory of his father's severed head carefully, almost lovingly, placed upon his plastron enough to make him throw up. At least, it would have had he anything inside to throw up with.

As with many nightmares, he hadn't been able to move, hadn't been able to shove it off as his terror at the time dictated. Hours before slicing into his stomach through his plastron and leaving him to slowly bleed to death surrounded by the cooling bodies of his loved ones, Shredder had broken both arms and mangled his legs, all to keep him helpless, unable to do anything but watch as the ultimate betrayal unfolded. Forcing him to watch as Shredder murdered his family one by one.

And it had all been his fault...

As he sat there gasping in horror, he slowly became aware of a familiar voice desperately urging him to calm. Eventually, he realised that same someone was holding him tightly, warm arms wrapped around to offer comfort in their effort to anchor him to reality.

"Shh, it's okay, Mikey. We're home and safe. Shh, everything's okay now, I promise," the voice kept repeating, over and over.

Finally, Mikey shifted slightly in the grip, just enough to make out who was holding him. It was enough to make his breath freeze in his chest for what felt like an age.

"D... Donnie?" Mikey finally gasped hoarsely in disbelief over the miracle of seeing his brother alive. Last he'd seen, his olive toned brother had bled out, laying where he was tossed haphazardly across his legs, pinning him down; not that he'd been able to move anyway.

Donnie relaxed upon seeing Mikey finally responding to him, and relief filled his voice. "Yes Mikey, it's me."

" _How? I_ _ **saw**_ _you! I saw you die! Shredder killed you!"_ Mikey suddenly cried shrilly, his panic already rising again. " _I... I felt you go_ _ **cold!**_ _"_

A disturbed light filled Donnie's eyes. "It was just a nightmare, Mikey. I'm alive and I'm fine, I promise." Donnie pulled away just enough to grasp Mikey's right hand in his and lift it to his face. "Feel my warmth, Mikey. I'm fine."

Mikey stared with haunted eyes, wanting desperately to believe. Yet it had been so real!

Donnie shifted again, this time repositioning Mikey's hand to his throat and settling his fingers on his pulse. "Feel it, Mikey," he commanded gently. "Count my heartbeat. I'm fine and you will be too. Count them!"

Swallowing, Mikey began to count each beat, calming more with each number spoken aloud.

"Are you alright now?" Donnie asked gently once Mikey's breathing had steadied and his panic abated.

Mikey nodded slowly. "Yeah..." he replied, still a little shaky. "What about... what about Leo and Raph... and Master Splinter?" he pleaded, suddenly terrified ll over again by what the answer would be.

Donnie smiled calmly. "They are fine too. They're all asleep right now; it's almost dawn," he explained in a soothing voice before getting to his feet. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, just getting you a drink," he reassured as he moved away to get a glass of water. Moments later, he was back and giving Mikey a couple of pills and the water.

Mikey stared down at the pills he'd been handed in confusion.

"You must still be in quite some pain," Donnie explained gently. "Those will help."

He hadn't really noticed in his prior hysteria, but now that Donnie mentioned it, Mikey realised his left arm was in agony and his head not much better. With a little help from his brother, Mikey obediently swallowed the painkillers and water. "What... what happened, Donnie?" Mikey asked, his voice still sounding half panicked.

"You saved me, Mikey," Donnie eventually replied. "If it wasn't for you, Shredder would have killed me."

The cold terror of Mikey's nightmare knifed through him once more. "What?"

"You stepped in and blocked the blow that would have eviscerated me," Donnie explained softly, his hand resting on Mikey's right and squeezing it lightly. "Your... your left arm is pretty messed up as a result."

His arm. His left arm.

But he remembered both were broken... and he was pretty certain his legs were too...

In disbelief, Mikey lifted and stared at his right hand, suddenly realising he'd been using it only minutes before, that he'd in fact felt the proof of his brother still living with it at the time.

Then his gaze shifted to his left. Swathed in bandages, it was secured snugly against his plastron, and his wrist and hand were in a cast.

"The bones in your wrist and hand were badly broken, Mikey," Donnie said gently, apologetically. "At this point, I'm not entirely certain if you will ever regain full use again. As for your arm, it was slashed to the bone by the Shredder's gauntlet. I had to do a lot of work stitching it back together; I'm afraid it's going to scar."

Mikey knew without a doubt that Donnie would never lie to him about such things, but what he was saying simply didn't sit right. He couldn't remember any of what Donnie was explaining, only what he'd experienced in that horrifying nightmare immediately prior to awakening. Mikey swallowed nervously, torn between which to believe.

"Leo donated blood to you, as you'd lost too much by the time we were able to get you home."

"So why does my head hurt so much?" Mikey eventually asked in a small voice.

Donnie hesitated a moment. "Shredder picked you up and threw you head first into a nearby wall. It's little wonder you are having trouble remembering what happened. Do you... what's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

 _His family dying all around him._

However, he knew he couldn't say that since Donnie was alive and breathing right in front of him, and he'd assured him the rest of their family was fine too. Mikey struggled to think, but nothing was clear right now, not with the remnants of what was obviously just a nightmare still overriding everything else. "... Dinner," he eventually replied, almost questioningly.

The concern filling his brother's eyes deepened. "What did we have?" he asked softly.

"I... cooked a roast," Mikey answered hesitantly. "Roast pork with crackling and baked potatoes, carrot and pumpkin. Made apple crumble and custard for dessert."

A shadow flit across the scientist's eyes. "That was the night before..."

Mikey's eyes widened as he considered the implications.

"Missing only a day isn't so bad," Donnie quickly continued, trying not to sound too doubtful as he attempted to reassure Mikey. "Not when you consider how much worse it could have so easily been."

Mikey swallowed again. He guessed that explained his mixed up nightmares. That's what it had to have been after all. His family _didn't_ die and _neither_ did he. Relief should have filled him with that realisation, but strangely, it refused to.

"Don?" Mikey asked plaintively after some time. "How long...?"

"You've been out for three days, Mikey," Donnie answered tiredly, reading into the unfinished question. "I'm so relieved you've finally woken up. We've all been extremely worried about you."

Donnie then smiled tentatively and helped ease Mikey back into a laying position. "Get some more rest, you need it."

-:-

Slowly, Mikey became aware of two voices speaking in hushed tones nearby. The sound of them alive and actually getting along for once did much to ease his lingering fears, but still, he needed to see them for himself. When he opened his eyes to the sight of them both whole and uninjured, other than a few yellowing bruises, Mikey called out a relieved but hoarse, "Hey, bros..." Right away, he struggled to sit up, momentarily forgetting his injured left arm strapped to his chest.

At Mikey's greeting and the sound of his movement, Leo and Raph turned to face him, happy relief on their faces as they surged forward.

"Don't try to get up, Mikey," Leo immediately spoke, concern for his injured brother filling his voice. However, Raph was already helping Mikey into a seated position. Leo shot Raph a reproachful look but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Hey, about time you woke up again, knucklehead," Raph said easily. "I was beginning to think Don was hallucinating."

Mikey chuckled weakly, "I can see that, dude. Too much coffee and too little sleep could make anyone start seeing things."

Being far more awake and less panicked than last he woke, Mikey stared around the infirmary with interest as Leo turned away to fetch him a drink. Even now upon seeing for himself that his brothers were alive and uninjured, not to mention feeling their warmth, something still didn't feel right about the whole situation to Mikey. His nightmares from before he awoke the first time still clung to him, sinking their claws deep into his psyche, and no matter how much he clung to Raph's hand or stared into Leo's warm, brown eyes, he couldn't shake how wrong this all seemed.

Yet nothing appeared out of the ordinary, everything looked just as it always had. As he handed the now empty cup back to Leo and took Raph's hand again, to keep reminding himself they really were alive, Mikey bit his bottom lip.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked softly. "Do you need some more painkillers, or anything else?"

Mikey shook his head once, carefully. "I wouldn't mind some, my arm _really_ hurts."

"Don told us you'd had nightmares before you woke up before," Raph suddenly spoke, causing Mikey to turn his gaze from Leo to Raph. "Said you didn't seem to believe we were all alive or something?"

"Yeah, it was a real doozy!" Mikey exclaimed, trying to laugh it off as he normally would anything else that troubled him.

Leo stepped in close to hand over the medication and Mikey reluctantly released Raph to take it. As he washed down the pills with more water, Mikey kept his eyes on his brothers as if fearing they'd disappear before his eyes or worse, morph into the cooling corpses of his nightmares, when Raph's right arm suddenly caught his eye.

Puzzled, Mikey handed over the cup once more before reaching up right-handed to lightly touch at a large, ugly, jagged scar near Raph's shoulder. After a few moments, he turned questioning eyes to Raph's.

Raph shifted his head to look where Mikey's fingers rested and coloured in embarrassment.

"Where'd you get that scar, Raph?" Mikey asked in trepidation. "It looks old..."

"You don't remember?" Leo asked cautiously.

Mikey shook his head slowly. "No..."

Raph and Leo exchanged worried looks.

"Don did say he was missing about a day's worth of memory... maybe there's a few other gaps too..."

A fear reminiscent of the one he'd originally awoken with began to flood his soul and he looked from Raph to Leo and back again, desperate for answers and reassurance. It wasn't just that he didn't remember how his brother came by that scar, but he was certain he'd never even _seen_ it before.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Raph mumbled when Mikey continued to look at him beseechingly.

Leo took one look at the rising fear in Mikey and turned to Raph, laughing lightly. "You're usually so proud to show off your battle scars, Raph," he teased.

Raph shot Leo a threatening glare and Leo grinned back at him, before leaning in towards Mikey conspiratorially.

"Back when we were twelve, you and Raph were constantly trying to outdo each other..."

"Leo..." Raph cut in with a warning growl.

Leo ignored him, wanting to ease Mikey's anxiety. "Not much has really changed since, to be honest. Anyway, you were both racing each other on your skateboards through an obstacle course we'd set up a couple of tunnels over, when suddenly," Leo laughed again, "Raph rode straight through a spider web..."

"Shut up, Leo!" Raph snarled caustically, scowling at their leader.

"... with the spider still attached. He freaked out, no longer paying attention to where he was riding as he tried desperately to slap the poor, innocent creature away." Now Leo sobered, the funny part of the tale over, "Raph's skateboard hit one of the obstacles head on and he went flying. He sliced his arm open on an old, broken pipe and the spider scuttled away victorious."

"I remember that..." Mikey admitted slowly. What he didn't admit to, however, was that in his memory, when Raph went flying he hit his head and was knocked unconscious. He'd never hit any pipes, or cut himself open.

"That's good," Leo smiled in relief. "You used your mask to bandage and staunch the bleeding before you both returned home."

Mikey blinked up at Leo before shifting his unsure gaze to the still glaring Raph. The way he remembered things was by him panicking when Raph wouldn't wake up, and then rushing home to fetch their father for help. Raph had woken up a couple of hours later with a concussion and the next few days off training.

He swallowed. Something deep inside warned him to keep quiet about his different memory of events, but he didn't know what or why.

"Are you hungry, Mikey?" Leo suddenly asked.

"Yeah, famished, bro!" Mikey answered brightly. Somehow he knew he needed to convince his family that everything was alright, just as much as he needed to convince himself.

Leo reached over and gave Mikey's right hand a comforting squeeze. "I'll go get you some soup then."

Mikey nodded with a faint smile, even as Raph barked a laugh.

"Don't worry Mikey, it's canned. Even Leo can't ruin that."

But Mikey knew better. His smile widened to a real one as he chuckled, "It's Leo, of course he can."

-:-

The next couple of days passed quietly with Mikey still feeling a lingering anxiety, due to finding himself unable to shake the bloody imagery left by his vivid nightmares. He knew he was worrying his brothers and father, but somehow, he couldn't help it; he simply couldn't bring himself to talk about, or even mention, the dreams that felt more real than the reality about him. Especially considering the tangible proof that everyone was alive and well directly in front of him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mikey?" Donnie asked in concern for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yeah, seriously, I'm _fine_ bro!" Mikey answered a little snippily. "I'm just a bit bored is all."

At that, Donnie gave Mikey a look. "Just 'a bit'?"

"Okay, okay, a _lot_ bored," Mikey lied, forcing a laugh.

"Well, I can't see any reason why you can't go recuperate on the couch for a while instead," Donnie offered with a faint smile.

" _Really?_ "

"As long as you promise to stay there and not go _anywhere_ , including the bathroom or kitchen, without someone there to support you."

"I promise!" Mikey cried, far more eagerly than he really felt. To be honest, he really didn't want to be alone right now, what with those images so entrenched in his mind. However, he knew Donnie expected him to be desperate to get out of the infirmary and to be somewhere, _anywhere_ , more interesting; like in front of the televisions for example.

"I mean it, Mikey," Donnie added seriously. "You are still far too unsteady to walk anywhere on your own."

"Well, if you give me my Shell-cell, I'll make sure to call you so you can hold my hand when I need to go to the little turtle's room," Mikey offered devilishly, a cheeky smile playing the corners of his mouth.

"I don't think we'll need to go quite _that_ far," Donnie said dryly. "However, I'll certainly help you get to your destination."

Mikey grinned, but as good as joking around with his brother felt, he still couldn't shake the feeling that nothing was as it should be.

Carefully, he climbed out of the infirmary bed with Donnie hovering close by, then slowly made his way to the currently empty family room. Settling down into their worn, yet comfy couch, Mikey watched as Donnie left the room to fetch his phone.

Once his brother disappeared from view, Mikey turned and anxiously gazed around the room for the first time since his injury, relieved to see everything as it should be; the recent family photos, courtesy of the photographic paper and chemicals April had brought them – they couldn't get the film processed professionally after all; the battered old trophy with 'World's Greatest Father' they found in the dump when they were eight and later presented to their beloved father; the shelving full of books, mostly old and weather-stained, some with covers torn or missing; decorative but still highly functional weapons; and the painting Mikey himself had painstakingly worked on last year of Time's Square at night, filled to the brim with revellers, including his brothers watching from the rooftops.

Still, something about the room did not sit right, but he simply couldn't put his finger on it. For a moment, Mikey was tempted to brush it off as simple unease from terribly realistic memories of horrific nightmares. Unfortunately, something deep down inside wouldn't let him, and as if in a dream, Mikey found himself standing again, and taking a step closer to his painting.

"Michelangelo! You gave me your word you would not move from that couch without someone with you!" Donnie admonished in disappointment as he arrived back with Mikey's Shell-cell.

Startled, Mikey turned haunted eyes on his brother. Donnie's expression softened and he rushed over, taking Mikey into his arms and gently lowering him back down to the couch.

"Mikey, what on earth is wrong? Talk to me!" Donnie pleaded, unable to stand seeing Mikey so upset.

Mikey shook his head and buried his face in his brother's plastron. How could he explain to Donnie how his corpse had been thrown carelessly across his legs, pinning him down, even though his mutilated limbs wouldn't allow him to move regardless; how his brother's lifeless eyes had stared accusingly into Mikey's as he'd bled out over him and grown cold over the course of hours.

 _It was_ _just a dream!_

A horribly realistic nightmare whose images and smells continued to plague him even days later.

Donnie sighed softly as he continued to hold Mikey, pouring as much love and comfort as he could into the embrace. "It's okay," he eventually said quietly, "I won't force you to talk, but I'm here whenever you're ready."

Mikey nodded wordlessly to show he'd understood but otherwise made no attempt to move.

Eventually, feeling calmer once more, Mikey pulled away. "I'm sorry, Don," he said in a small voice.

"It's okay," Donnie smiled. "I only wish you could bring yourself to let me in."

Unable to give false promises, Mikey's gaze slid away, settling on the television monolith instead. He felt Donnie's eyes linger on him for a bit before his brother finally stood.

Donnie pulled the coffee table closer and placed the Shell-cell upon it, before picking up and handing Mikey the remote. "I'll go bring you some water, then head back to the lab," he said softly. Mikey nodded. "Remember, if you need _anything_ , call one of us."

"'kay..."

Donnie hesitated a little longer before leaving, as if unsure whether leaving Mikey alone really was okay, but then he did and Mikey willed his eyes closed before taking a deep breath and turning on the televisions.

When Mikey opened them again, with a shock, he finally realised what was so off about the room.

One of the TVs in the middle right had finally bitten the big one a scant couple of weeks before and Donnie had taken it away to repair before proclaiming it too far gone to be worth the effort.

Yet there it sat, switched on and working with the same greenish hue in the upper right corner that it had always had. A discolouration, according to Donatello, caused by being too close to a strong magnetic field for too long, like that of a constantly operating pedestal fan.

Beginning to shake, Mikey continued to stare, unable to peel his gaze away.

-:-

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome.

* * *

 **Cursed**

Ch 2

When Mikey opened his eyes again, with a shock, he finally realised what was so off about the room.

One of the TVs in the middle right finally bit the big one a scant couple of weeks before and Donnie had taken it away to repair before proclaiming it too far gone to be worth the effort.

Yet there it sat, switched on and working with the same greenish hue in the upper right corner that it always had. A discolouration, according to Donatello, caused by being too close to a strong magnetic field for too long, like that of a constantly operating pedestal fan.

Beginning to shake, Mikey continued to stare, unable to peel his gaze away.

"Don finally let you off the leash, huh?"

Mikey jumped and turned to stare reproachfully at the turtle standing behind the couch smirking at him in amusement. "Geez, Raph! Injured turtle here, remember?"

Raph snorted in derision. "How could any of us forget? Especially since within a couple of days, you're gonna be milking those injuries for all you're worth! I'm only surprised you're not already!"

Mikey allowed a faint smile to play the edges of his mouth. "Yeah well, having a broken wrist and slashed up arm _is_ pretty boring you know, bro." He waggled his left fingers as much as the cast and pain allowed. "I mean, how am I supposed to play video games like this?"

"Yeah, good to see where your priorities lay, bro."

Mikey laughed lightly, glad to have some company at least. He glanced back to the TVs; he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer, but he needed to know. In fact, it was almost a pathological need. Almost pleadingly, he pointed to the offending television and asked, "I thought that one was broken?"

"Yeah, it was," Raph said with a dismissive shrug, coming around and lifting Mikey's feet off the couch. As soon as he sat down, he let them fall back into place on his lap.

"Then... how's is it back and working?"

Raph gave Mikey a strange look. "That blow to the head mess with more than just your memory or something?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Don fixed it of course."

Mikey's brow furrowed as he stared at Raph in confusion. "But I thought Donnie said it couldn't be fixed?"

"He said it wasn't _worth_ fixing," Raph corrected. "He was pretty pissed with us at the time, remember?"

Mikey nodded, remembering how tetchy Donnie had been over the more than usual breakages that week.

"So once he was over his funk and caught up on what he _wanted_ to do, he fixed it," Raph continued with a shrug. "Reinstalled it the night before that fight with Shredder."

"I don't remember that..." Mikey whimpered quietly as Raph gazed at him in concern.

"Oh! That's right!" Raph said, snapping his fingers suddenly. "He did it a few hours after dinner when the rest of us were asleep, I think your roast put him in a good enough mood. We didn't find out until morning, so that's why you don't remember; it's in that gap."

"I guess..." Mikey replied, unsure. The thing was, he was sure he remembered everything that happened after that meal. He'd meant to cook the roast the night before he actually did, but Casey had called saying he was bringing down take-out and a movie both Mikey and Raph had been dying to see. As a result, Mikey put off the roast until the next night, which to his mind was the night of their fateful encounter with Shredder.

Giving their meal time to settle, they'd headed out an hour later. His brothers and he had responded to terrified screams not long after their patrol started and as they were finishing off the clean-up, Mikey had been called aside by the other-dimensional Shredder who'd actually saved his life only a week prior; the man had even gone so far as to permanently take out two of the three elites that had been hounding him that night.

That was when he'd been betrayed, knocked senseless by a blow to the head, followed by chloroform as he'd tried to pull himself together and cry out a warning to his brothers.

Mikey had woken up on a rooftop a few blocks away not too long later, to find both arms broken and useless and while he'd gasped heavily in pain upon awakening, Shredder had taken great delight in also mangling his legs before explaining he was bait for the rest of his family.

One by one, each brother was taken out as they came to his rescue, their broken corpses thrown either on or against him. After that, it was simply a waiting game and the next few hours dragged by with him feeling his brothers growing cold and their blood congealing.

Finally, his father, lured by sensing their deaths came searching.

Shredder had forced his surrender by holding his gauntlet blades to the traumatised Mikey's throat. Then the monster had brutally slain the old ninjutsu master before his very eyes, parting his head violently from his shoulders.

As a parting gift, the gloating villain had slashed his stomach open, allowing him to slowly bleed to death, before placing the furry severed head facing towards him on his lap.

But... that was obviously wrong...

He was still alive and so were his brothers and father.

And according to Donnie, Mikey had saved his life that night.

What Mikey was so desperate to know now, was why he could remember such an awful dream like it was reality instead of what Donnie swore was truth? Why instead could he _only_ remember that horrific and bloody night like it really happened? Why could he remember nothing about how his brothers said the night had actually gone.

 _Nothing_ made sense any more; not since waking up that first time a few days ago in the infirmary.

And worse, Mikey was terrified he was beginning to lose his mind.

"Mike?"

Raph had a tight grip on his right shoulder as he waved the other hand frantically in front of his face.

Mikey blinked, suddenly aware of reality again.

Raph wilted in relief. "Are you okay, bro?"

"Y... yeah, I'm okay, Raph."

"So why don't I believe you?"

Mikey tossed his brother a charming grin, "Sorry Raphie, was just trying to remember."

Raph growled warningly. "Well don't! Don said not to push too hard, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry..."

Raph nodded and sat back, though he kept a careful eye on Mikey. "It's okay. You up for take-out and a movie tonight? Casey's treating."

A chill raced through Mikey and it was all he could do to stop from drowning in those fake memories again. Suddenly realising his brother expected a response, he quickly spoke. "Am I ever, dude! _Anything's_ better than yours and Leo's cooking again!" he replied brightly, but even to his own hearing, there was a slight quaver to his voice. Luckily, Raph was too indignant to notice.

"Don't lump _me_ in with Mister Perfection!" Raph exclaimed darkly, giving Mikey a foul look. "At least _my_ cooking's edible!"

"If you say so, Raphie," Mikey singsonged with an obvious grimace.

For a moment, Raph looked ready to bite at Mikey's obvious disbelief, but instead, he latched onto the grimace, reading more into it than Mikey had intended.

"Hey, you okay? You need some more painkillers or something?"

"Nuh, I'm good. Don gave me some not long before letting me out to play."

"I did _not_ let you out to play!"

Raph and Mikey turned to see Donnie halfway across the room, empty mug in hand as he looked at Mikey sharply. Mikey grinned.

"Relax, Donnie-boy. I promise, no mischief afoot. Raphie's here keeping a real good eye on me."

Donnie's eyes slid to Raph briefly and he asked, "Why doesn't that exactly instil me with confidence?"

"I dunno, Donnie," Mikey answered, the picture of innocence. Maybe he couldn't actually _do_ anything to take his mind off his imagined terror, but that didn't mean he couldn't engage in some mindless teasing to at least lighten the mood. "What have either of us ever done to make you feel that way?"

-:-

That night after dinner and the movie, which thankfully was different to that which he felt like he remembered from before waking up, Leo helped Mikey up to his bedroom, despite Donnie's misgivings.

"Don't forget to call one of us if you need anything," Leo reminded him with a calm smile. "Good night, Mikey."

"Night, Leo," Mikey echoed with a smile, settling into his familiar, comfortable bed.

With that, Leo turned out the light and closed the door, leaving Mikey laying in his bed alone in the dark. As soon as he did, the feeling that something was not right resurfaced and within minutes, Mikey reached across to the left with his right hand, fumbling in the dark to turn on his bedside lamp.

Mikey stared around at the familiar room, trying to see if there was anything out of place or different. At a glance, everything looked perfect, but that still didn't allay his foreboding feelings, and against orders, he climbed out of bed to go look more closely at his posters.

Seeing the same creases and tears on the colourful pictures should have finally assured him, yet his feeling still continued to grow.

"I really _must_ be going insane," Mikey muttered miserably. "Why the hell can't I just be happy? Everyone's alive and well! There's nothing off about anything! It's just gaps in my stupid memory and that stupid nightmare getting to me!"

The imagery of that extra scar on Raph's upper arm drifted across his vision, mocking him, and Mikey squeezed his eyes closed, instead trying to bring up brighter memories like Christmas on the farm; the first time their father took them topside late at night and allowed them to play on a playground jungle gym; or the day the four brothers had advanced and finally been presented with their weapons, rather than the child-friendly versions they started out with when Splinter first began training them.

"What are you doing out of bed, Michelangelo?"

Mikey's good hand darted out and grabbed a couple of comics as he turned to greet his brother. Smiling sheepishly, he held up the contents of his hand. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd read a bit."

Donnie frowned unhappily. "You should have called one of us to get something for you. I told you I don't want you on your feet without someone near, just in case."

Mikey sighed and allowed Donnie to steer him back to bed. "It was only a few feet, bro. I've been okay for that much without help." It was true. While Leo had hovered close by, he'd made it from the couch to the stairs without help. It was only when they'd begun the climb that Mikey had needed the support to keep from losing his balance and collapsing.

Donnie's face softened. "You suffered a major trauma less than a week ago; one that kept you unconscious for three days! I don't even like the idea of you being alone for more than a few minutes, let alone in your bedroom alone overnight," he explained, helping Mikey back into bed.

"I'll rest better up here," Mikey reminded him, pouting, "and I have my Shell-cell with me."

"More like you'll get distracted by your belongings more easily and then _not_ rest," Donnie retorted dryly, but there was the hint of a fond, indulgent smile on his face. "Fine, you can read for a while. I'll drop by again in half an hour and if you are still reading then instead of sleeping, I'll get Raph to carry you back down to the infirmary."

Mikey stared up at his brother in horror at the less than dignifying suggestion. "I promise I'll just read the one then!"

Donnie's affectionate smile widened and he let himself out.

-:-

 _The cold sensation turns to numbness and his vision slowly fades. He can barely feel the drying, congealed blood of his brothers and father any more, but the scent is still sharp in his nostrils. Had he the energy remaining, he'd be screaming bloody vengeance, promising to find some way to repay the Shredder for what he'd done. Unfortunately, even his muttered, hate filled promises had gone unheeded as some kind of wormhole opened up to swallow the vile excuse for a human, mere moments after the Shredder had struck out at him with a blow ensuring his slow, painful demise._

 _Now he can barely make out the grey fur of his father, or the green blobs that are his brothers' bodies any longer; he's long since lost sight of the clear accusation in his father's glassy, beady stare._

 _How he wishes this was but a nightmare, one in which he can wake up from kicking and screaming. One he can wake up from to find himself in the tight embrace of one or more brothers as they try to comfort and calm him._

 _But no, this is real._

 _Far_ too _real._

 _And he only has his own naivety and gullibility to thank._

 _His vision goes dark and he knows he's finally reached the end. Suddenly, a huge, glowing, circular symbol fills what is left of his sight with eldritch light._

 _He is already long past feeling, but shivers of dread fill his very soul at the evil that emanates from it. Yet as much as he wants to, he can't move, can't get away._

 _But oh, how he wishes that thing could go after the Shredder that had done this and make him pay!_

 _He knows no good can ever come from such a vile wish, but then and there, he suddenly realises that sometimes you can only fight evil with evil._

" _You wish to continue living," a spectral voice suddenly whispers and no matter how hard he tries, he can see nothing through his diminished vision._

" _Y...es," he chokes out, sure that he is merely hallucinating in his final moments. "Shred... der n... needs to pay for what he's d... done."_

" _I can make it so you continue on, even when all others die around you, give you the chance to exact your revenge. Such things come with a steep price though, young turtle. Are you prepared for such a price?"_

 _His face and demeanour harden, making him unrecognisable to anyone that knows him. "Anything... Would do any... thing..."_

" _Then so be it," the cold voice murmurs almost soothingly._

 _As the last remnants of his life fade, the dark and gleaming image rapidly flies at him. Even though he's already breathed his last, it surges in through his mouth, making him feel as though he would choke on its vile light._

 _The last thing he is aware of, is it travelling through his body before settling itself into the back of his left hand and branding him with a seering agony._

-:-

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows.

Pennington - I've always planned to do a sequel to 'Snatched', set some time after the original story, but I hadn't orignally planned for a prequel. Then after someone left a comment last year, I ended up rereading the story to see what they were talking about and was inspired for the prequel. Definitely happy about that XD Doppelmike definitely needs his story to be told.

Guest - Haha, let's see if you still hate him after this XD As he said to Mikey in 'Snatched', he too was once a Mikey after all *snickers muchly* Yeah, no comas, though understandable you'd think that way. People who follow me on DA would at least know I've been up to something since I can post status updates there and have done about the story I'm working on with my friend. Sorry about the wait for anything new.

BlingThing - Very early Christmas, in that case *winks* Yeah, as I said in a previous response, while a sequel has long been planned, a prequel wasn't so much. Although *coughs* I have been sitting on this story for a long time too. I wrote it mid last year or so and only finished typing it up in January. Took my time with editing after, simply because I was distracted by other things. Sorry. As for your questions, you will have to wait and see. I don't feel I held back in this story. I hope it will satisfy you :-)

BrightLotusMoon - I'm glad you enjoyed it so far. Just don't kick too hard, they might kick back XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: This is the story of how Michelangelo became Doppelmike and how he started on his journey to darkness. Some imagery may be disturbing. Raph, as usual, has a potty mouth. You have been warned.

Summary: Dozens of lifetimes before the nom de guerre 'Doppelmike' was ever coined, he was still Michelangelo, and he'd just witnessed his family brutally murdered. Now he awakens in a new world so similar to his own that he is left unsure as to which reality is even real. Prequel to 'Snatched'.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

* * *

 **Cursed**

Ch 3

Bolting awake, Mikey screamed in unadulterated pain and terror, unable to process that he was safe in his bed with the arms of his brothers around him as they frantically tried to calm him.

All he could see was that dreadful, evil image from his nightmare. All he could feel was the odd combination of cold and the searing agony as he was branded... and all he could smell was blood...

Without warning or even thinking about it, Mikey turned his head to the side and violently threw up the Chinese food from earlier that night.

"For fuck's sake! Mikey!"

But Mikey was barely aware. He clenched his eyes tightly closed and shivered while keening, " _Nononononono_ ," over and over again.

"It's okay Mikey, you're safe now."

He wasn't though.

Something deep inside told him he'd never be safe again and neither would his family. They were gone, _forever_ , and it was _all_ _his_ _fault_.

As that thought hit him, overwhelming him, he threw up again, completely voiding his stomach.

"Oh for... _Again_?"

"Just go wash it off Raph, and bring back a bucket of water so we can clean this up."

"We'll stay with him, try to calm him down."

"What happened? I've never known him to have nightmares this bad before."

"I don't know, Leo. He's been out of sorts ever since he first woke up after what happened and other than saying he'd seen me die at the time, he's refused to even admit to anything bothering him."

"Yet his eyes have been so haunted. This isn't like him."

"I know..."

Dimly, he began to be aware that the voices talking about him were his brothers but he couldn't see how. He _saw_ them die. He _felt_ them die! He felt them go cold where they lay thrown atop him...

And they never would have had it not been for his stupidity...

"Shit! He's still not calmed down yet?"

"I'm afraid not. If he doesn't calm down soon, I may have to sedate him."

 _No_!

He didn't want to return to _that_ again! He _couldn't_! He tried to shift in the clinging grasp of the arms holding him, tried to break free. He _needed_ to get away!"

"That will not be necessary. Let your brother go. Raphael, clean up that mess."

Suddenly as the two sets of arms released him, another took their place.

"Shh, my son. Everything will be alright."

He whimpered.

 _It wouldn't._

It _couldn't_ ever be again.

"You have had a terrible nightmare, Michelangelo. Now I need you to open your eyes and look at me."

It wasn't a request.

It was a command, and Mikey couldn't help but obey.

He found himself looking up into warm, caring eyes and he cried out, "Father!" before throwing himself forward and burying his face into the folds of his father's tatty, old robe.

Breathing deeply, he could smell the warm, vague mustiness of his father's fur. His breath hitched as he felt comforting compassion emanating from a mind outside his own and he clutched desperately at Splinter for all he was worth.

When his breathing finally became more even and he was able to loosen up on the death grip he had on his father, Mikey noticed he was surrounded by the family he loved so much. Yet the nightmare imagery refused to recede.

As his eyes landed on that extra scar of Raph's, the sensation that nothing was right once again surged through him and he couldn't help but shudder.

"Do you feel up to talking about your nightmare, my son?" Splinter asked gently after a time.

Mikey turned his haunted gaze onto Splinter doubtfully and he pulled back further, all while still clutching at his father.

"Talking will help, Michelangelo. It will put things into perspective and allow you to distinguish nightmare from reality much more easily."

That was the problem though. He wasn't sure it would.

Or could...

Mikey shook his head slowly and shakily replied, "I... I can't, Sensei."

"You cannot or you do not wish to?"

"I don't remember..." he deliberately lied.

-:-

The next few nights after that, seeing how reluctant Michelangelo was to sleep, someone would stay with him throughout the night. He didn't dream even once during those nights but his uneasiness and sense of displacement never left.

Donnie continued to change his bandages and check on his stitches daily, seeming quite pleased at the rate of Mikey's healing. Finally, Donnie announced him fit enough to move about on his own, as long as he didn't try to do anything too strenuous and Mikey, out of a combination of boredom and desperate need to be near his family, began sitting in on their ninjutsu lessons, somehow taking in everything with a clearer focus than he ever had in the past.

After a couple of weeks of only being able to watch went by, Mikey began pointing out mistakes in his brothers' forms out of boredom. At first, Splinter was annoyed by it, seeing as there was only room for one teacher in the class. However, he quickly saw the merit in allowing Michelangelo to continue. Not only did it help cement the lesson in the mind of the one son who was currently physically unable to train, but it also served to give him a sense of belonging, of joining, instead of being stuck watching from the sidelines. Splinter, however, was quick to point out in private that he expected Michelangelo to take note and abide by his own observations once he was able to join his brothers in training again.

Mikey grinned happily and agreed, pleased to be given permission to continue poking at his brothers. Raph, though immensely annoyed at the situation, especially since Mikey pointed out his flaws the most, took great delight in the few times Mikey found something to pick on Leo for.

Another week passed and Donnie began working with Mikey on stretches and simple kata he could do without aggravating the still-healing injury to his arm and wrist.

Since Mikey couldn't play most of his games one handed, he read and sketched more than ever. His boredom even led him to pick up one of Leonardo's strategy books once. He was quick to toss it aside due to how it left his mind feeling numb within the first few pages.

As the weeks continued to pass, his nightmares began recurring more and more frequently. The first few times, he'd awaken terrified and screaming, to find family surrounding him each time, and every time, he'd deny having detailed memories of the dreaded dreams. No one believed him but they didn't push, knowing it was pointless if he wasn't willing to talk.

After some nights, Mikey began to awaken just as terrified but far less noisily, and soon his family stopped hearing and responding to his night terrors.

Or so he thought.

Nearly a month and a half had passed since he first awoke from his terrible injuries and this time when he awoke, jolting upright in his bed with eyes wide as he gasped with terror, it was to find Raph's arms suddenly around him, drawing him close and resting his head against his plastron.

The two sat like that for a good half an hour, with Raph continually rubbing his shell awkwardly. Finally, when Mikey was a lot calmer, Raph spoke up.

"Time to cut the bullshit, Mikey. Every damn night you wake up terrified from dreams you keep saying you don't remember, and _all_ of us _know_ better."

Mikey shifted in Raph's grasp to look up at the normally red banded, but currently naked, turtle. In his brother's eyes, he saw no sign of mockery or disgust, only determination, passion, concern and love. "I don't..."

"Don't damn well _lie_ to me, Mikey!" Raph snapped impatiently. "Start talking!"

Mikey swallowed and lowered his gaze to the bed. Then for the first time, he spilled his guts.

About everything.

-:-

"I... I don't know what's worse, Raph. The... the horrible feeling of everyone's bodies cooling and slowly stiffening around me, or..."

"Or what?" Raph asked far more gently than Mikey thought his brother was capable of.

"Or the last thing I keep seeing before I wake up..."

"Which is what?"

Mikey sat silent in his brother's grip.

"Mikey..."

He swallowed painfully. "I... I keep seeing another turtle... one who could be my twin... but he's surrounded by this glow, almost like his essence or the light of his soul or something... and we're fighting. The longer we fight, the weaker that glow becomes. I... I can feel his fear and desperation to keep living but... in the end, _every_ time I... I..."

"... You what?" Raph gently prodded.

Mikey sniffled, sickened by the memory and the feeling of what his dream-self did. "... snuff out his light and cast the remains into some dark abyss to rot and fade from existence..."

"Mikey..." Raph sighed, "It's just a nightmare. You know it can't be real, right?"

"That's the thing, Raph!" Mikey cried, tears rolling down his sea-green cheeks. " _It feels so real!_ Dreams don't _feel_ like this one does!"

"But it's _not_ real, Mikey," Raph immediately tried to reassure, desperate to get Mikey to believe and trust him. "It _can't_ be."

"I can _smell_ it, Raph! I can still _taste_ Leo's blood from where it splattered my face and dripped into my mouth! _I couldn't even move my arms to wipe it away_!"

"Mikey," Raph tried to interrupt.

" _They were broken, Raph_!" Mikey cried out hysterically, not noticing his brother speaking.

" _Michelangelo!_ "

Mikey froze, Raph's tone finally breaking through his panic.

Raph grabbed his hand and pulled it to his face, " _Look_ at me, Mikey! _Feel_ me! I'm alive. We're _all_ alive, and you _know_ that's just some sick, twisted nightmare!"

Mikey's breathing finally began to slow and he vaguely recalled Donnie demonstrating he was alive in a similar way as Raph that first night he'd awoken after almost dying. He wilted, physically and emotionally, against Raphael once more.

"Mikey, listen to me 'cause I'm being serious, okay? I don't want you lying about this or keeping it to yourself any more," Raph said sternly. "If you can't open up to anyone else, that's fine, but you damned well better at least talk to me. Even if there's nothing I can say to help, I can at least listen and keep proving to you I'm still alive. Okay?"

Mikey nodded numbly. "Thanks, Raphie."

-:-

Raph spent the rest of that night with Mikey and turned up the next few nights when Mikey needed him, making him talk about it each time, and finally, although the nightmares didn't completely abate, the intensity of them began to lessen, allowing both turtles to have more restful nights.

Michelangelo was still haunted though and often found himself sketching some of the clearest images.

"Shit!" Raph swore, snatching Mikey's sketchbook from his lap. In a panic, Mikey desperately tried and failed to snatch it back.

"That's some seriously disturbing shit, bro!" Raph continued, turning pale as he flipped through the gore filled pages. "Haven't you drawn anything uh... less dark lately?"

Mikey nodded silently and pointed at his other sketchbook on the table.

Raph tossed the sketchbook Mikey had been working with back to him and picked up the other. In it were pictures of their family, friends and various superheroes. As he thumbed through the book, Raph suddenly frowned and went back to previous pages for a second look.

"What?" Mikey mumbled sullenly, still not appreciating that his brother had gone through what was essentially his private dream diary. He may have been more than willing to speak to Raph about that stuff but that didn't give his brother the right to snoop into something as personal as that.

Seriously, it was bad enough that Raph had _heard_ him describe his dreams in such vivid detail, but Mikey didn't want anyone else actually _seeing_ the awful things he experienced within them.

Raph suddenly turned the book around, finger pointing at an image in the background behind the drawing of The Silver Sentry in flight. "What's this, Mikey?" he asked, his voice full of a trepidation Mikey was unused to hearing from his brother.

Mikey lifted his gaze to take a closer look and a chill raced down his spine. He didn't remember adding _that_ to the picture.

Turning the book around again, Raph flipped the page and searched. A moment later, it was facing Mikey again, Raph's finger pointing at the same image once more, this time on a dryad depiction of April with Mikey kneeling in front of her seemingly mesmerised. Mikey swallowed and Raph repeated, pointing at the same symbol behind an image of Leo as a blue golem. Then at a drawing of Raph as a female kitsune and finally at Donnie as a necromancer.

"And these are your _less_ disturbing drawings?" Raph asked warily. "What the hell's with this weird symbol? It's in _every_ damn picture, Mikey!"

Mikey shrugged helplessly. "I dunno..." he muttered, unable to meet his brother's eyes.

Suddenly Raph paused, looking closer at one of the images and studying it. "Is this what you've been seeing? Coming at you in your nightmares?"

"Yeah," Mikey admitted quietly. He tried to shove aside the memory of it searing into his flesh as he died, finding it amazing at how he still so clearly felt it when everything else had long since faded.

Raph half collapsed into a nearby chair, continuing to stare at the symbol which evoked such intense feelings of unease. "Maybe..." he began hesitantly, "Mikey, I think you need to start talking to Master Splinter about all this."

Mikey shot up straight in panic. "Are you saying you won't listen to me any more?" he asked desperately, trying to keep the tremble from his voice at the thought of being abandoned by Raph when he needed him the most.

"Hell no! I'll listen any time you need me to, little brother," Raph automatically protested. "I just think Sensei would have a better chance of helping you through this. That's all."

"I'll... think about it... but I don't really want to burden another person with my problems. It's bad enough you have to hear," Mikey paused sullenly and waved to his dream diary, "and see... the mess in my head."

Raph nodded uncomfortably. He glanced down at the disturbing image once more, unable to shake the overwhelming impression of evil it gave off.

-:-

A little over a week later, Mikey found himself dragged into the infirmary once more as Donatello announced it time to finally remove the hated cast that limited Mikey's activities oh so much.

As Mikey bounced and fidgeted impatiently for Donnie to begin, the genius turtle gave him a reproachful look. "You know, you need to keep still for me to cut the cast off or else I'll risk cutting into you."

Mikey froze in sudden fear at the possibility, "I knew that bro!" he protested quickly. "I can just hardly _wait_ to play some _real_ video games again!"

Donnie gave Mikey an amused smile. "You mean, you can hardly wait to monopolise the gaming consoles again, don't you?"

Mikey pulled a face, "That's a _board game_ , Donnie."

"That's Monopoly," Donnie corrected automatically, though, from the brief flicker of amusement passing through his brother's eyes, he was certain that Mikey had simply been playing him. "Raph, Leo, please hold Mikey's arm still, and _somehow_ keep him distracted while I cut the cast off. I'd hate to be forced to put his arm in a vice instead."

"We'd probably all be better off if you did," Raph deadpanned bluntly but did as asked, even as Mikey stuck his tongue out at the red banded turtle.

"You know, Mikey, you're lucky you aren't an ordinary turtle any more."

"Uh, why do you say that, Donnie?" Mikey asked warily.

"Because you'd lose your most effective form of communication if that was the case."

"We could only be so lucky," Raph grunted dryly. "Can you imagine how peaceful things would be if motor mouth couldn't talk?"

"Are you saying I talk too much?" Mikey gasped in horror, whipping around to face Raph. "Admit it! You dudes would be _lost_ without me brightening your days with my scintillating conversation!"

"I'm surprised you know how to use that word in an actual sentence," Donnie teased calmly as he started up the saw. "However, that's not what I mean," he added as Mikey poked out his tongue once more.

"Then what did you mean?" Mikey asked, taken aback.

"Sticking out your tongue, of course. Ordinary turtles are incapable of such a feat."

Leo smiled and Raph laughed raucously as Mikey sat aghast.

"The poor things!" Mikey eventually squeaked in horror. "Can you imagine how that would feel to be unable to use it? The tongue's the most expressive part of the body!"

As Mikey carried on explaining why and how it was so important, Donnie continued to saw through the plaster cast covering Mikey's lower arm, wrist and hand. When he finally cracked it apart, he stopped still in shock. It didn't take long for Mikey, Raph and Leo to wonder what was wrong and follow Donnie's gaze.

What he saw left Mikey frozen in fear.

Right where he'd kept dreaming of that terrifying symbol burning into his flesh it sat, mocking him silently.

Vaguely, he was aware of Leonardo asking where it came from and Donnie replying that he had no idea, though he was certain it had not been there when he'd originally taken care of Mikey's injuries and set the cast.

Fearful over what it meant, Mikey eventually raised his eyes away from the back of his hand to meet Raph's. Raph, however, continued to stare at the dread marking, a hard, unreadable light entering his eyes.

When Mikey finally reached out with his right hand to Raph, the other turtle abruptly shook him off, stood and stormed out.

-:-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome.

* * *

 **Cursed**

Ch 4

Right where he kept dreaming of that terrifying symbol searing into his flesh it sat, mocking him silently.

Vaguely, like at a distance from underwater, he was aware of Leonardo asking where it came from and Donnie replying that he had no idea, though he was certain it had not been there when he'd taken care of his injuries and set the cast.

Finally, fearful over what it meant, Mikey raised his eyes away from the back of his hand to meet Raph's. Raph, however, continued to stare at the dread marking, a hard, unreadable light entering his eyes.

When Mikey finally reached out with his right hand to Raph, the other turtle abruptly shook him off, stood and stormed out.

"What was that all about?" Leo asked worriedly, looking askance at Michelangelo.

Mikey shrugged miserably, not knowing _how_ to answer.

Talking through his nightmares with Raph recently had been helping. The images, the feelings and scents were still as strong as ever while dreaming, but he found himself able to cope better, able to shunt the resulting fear aside more easily whenever he was awake and alone. However, seeing that malignant symbol branded into his skin brought everything rushing back, and seeing Raph react so, suddenly made Mikey afraid in a way he hadn't been thus far.

He shuddered, desperately hoping this wouldn't mean he'd be abandoned by the one brother that understood. As he stared after Raph like he was in a trance, Mikey's right hand unconsciously drifted to his left and his fingers brushed lightly against the marking.

Immediately, it was as though an electric shock surged through him. The memories of that night coursed through his mind, slamming into his brain, and he was unable to tear his hands apart until they finished playing.

As he sat there, gasping in shock, he once more became aware of his brothers talking.

"Leo, I think perhaps you should fetch Master Splinter; he might know something about this. I think I should stay with Mikey."

"That's a good idea, Don," Leo replied tensely before turning and leaving.

Suddenly, Donnie stood directly in Mikey's vision, blocking the view of the last place he'd seen Raph.

"Mikey? Are you okay?" Donnie asked gently, concern oozing out of him.

Mikey blinked, and realising what he'd just been asked, nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I'm just... I didn't know that was there, that's all, bro. And Raph..." he leant to the side to look around Donnie to where Raph had disappeared once more.

Donnie smiled softly and blocked his view again, "Don't worry, buddy, we'll figure this out."

Mikey returned the smile with a watery one of his own, relieved to see Donnie's confidence.

-:-

A few hours later, Donnie had taken photos of the unusual marking and set up an image search on his computer for any references on the internet, while Master Splinter studied the symbol and coaxed out of Mikey the basics of his nightmares.

While Mikey opened up about the dreamt deaths of those he loved, the increasing burning desire for revenge that filled his nightmares, and the symbol appearing in his vision moments before searing into his flesh as he died, he couldn't bring himself to go into any of the details, nor mention the fight to the death with his 'twin'. Thankfully, no one pushed him for the details for two reasons. One, they could see how hard it was for Mikey to talk about his night terrors at all, and two, no one expected the dreams to be so realistic. As a result, no one expected for there to actually _be_ that much more.

Raph didn't return home that night until well after everyone else was asleep, and when he did show his face the next day, he acted as though nothing was wrong. He did, however, seem relieved to hear that Mikey finally opened up to the rest of their family.

As the weeks went on, neither Donatello nor Master Splinter could find out any information on the dread symbol embedded into the back of Mikey's left hand. Splinter spent more one on one time with Michelangelo, coaxing him through therapeutic meditation and visits to the Astral Plain in the hopes of discovering if there were any malignant force behind the marking permanently etched into Mikey's flesh. However, nothing ever presented itself and convinced that other than the strange symbol being there that nothing was truly wrong, the family began to relax in their drive for information. Though no-one gave up altogether.

Seemingly in an unusually nostalgic mood during this period, Raphael often spent time with Mikey, laughing and asking him if he 'remembered the time', getting Mikey, the wild storyteller, to finish the tales, even while knowing he'd embellish them to all his worth.

Most of the time, Raph came across strangely relieved, but Mikey noticed there were times Raph became sullen, occasionally even angry, and more and more the pair began to drift apart, leaving Mikey without his true confidant and with an ever increasing loneliness creeping into his soul.

Finally, with winter passing and Mikey long back in fighting shape, the four brothers began to patrol once more.

It was on one of those nights a couple of weeks later, that the turtles ran into the Foot Clan for the first time since the fateful night where Michelangelo saved Donatello and had been gravely injured in the process.

Mikey clenched his teeth at the sight of the vile, murdering clan of ninja only rooftops away. All he could see as he looked at them was his family lying dead around him, soaking in pools of their own blood as Shredder stood over him, gloating and reminding him of how his own stupidity and inadequacy led to the deaths of those he loved. A low growl of intense hatred escaped him as he stared transfixed, drawing the attention of his brothers to what he saw.

The Foot, heading away from them at a clip, had yet to notice their presence but Mikey didn't care. His need for vengeance after all those months of nightmares felt overwhelming. The Foot had to pay for the evil of their Master and Mikey knew the best way of taking down the Shredder was to draw him out, even if it was by first eliminating all his underlings.

Before anyone could react, Mikey took off, giving chase to the retreating ninja clan ahead of them.

So great was his single-minded desire, that he didn't hear his brothers calling after him to stop. He had no awareness of how quiet Raph became, or conversely of Leo swearing when Mikey didn't heed his commands to come back.

Neither did he notice Donnie pull from his duffel bag a contraption somewhat like a crossbow, only instead of an arrow, it fired a set of bolas after him.

Mikey crashed plastron down on the next rooftop near the far end, and furious, rolled over to a seated position. For a moment, he stared uncomprehendingly at the weapon tangled around his legs, before pulling out a kunai to cut himself free. As he jumped to his feet and turned to continue the chase, another set of bolas slammed around him, this time wrapping around his torso and trapping his arms.

Swearing repeatedly in frustration as he worked to free himself again, his brothers finally caught up.

"Michelangelo! What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?" Leonardo snapped, snatching the kunai from Mikey's grasp. Even after the way he'd changed, becoming harder and less playful over the months with those nightmares continually plaguing him, Leo still couldn't believe how his normally good-natured, laid back brother could have reacted so.

"Going after our _enemy_ , Leo!" Mikey snapped back. "Let me go! They're getting _away!_ "

"Are you _insane?_ " Leo asked incredulously. "There's _too many_ of them for us to take head on like this! God, Mikey! I expect this kind of behaviour from Raph..."

"Thanks, Leo," Raph said tightly, staring intently into Mikey's furious, hate-filled eyes.

"... not from you!" Leo continued as if Raph hadn't spoken. "I would have liked to follow and see what the Foot are up to, but thanks to _your_ thoughtless actions, that's now impossible!"

Mikey continued to struggle valiantly against his bonds, unable to get the leverage to untangle himself. "Let me go, Leo! I have to go after them! I _need_ to take them down, make them pay for what they've done!" he pleaded desperately.

"They're out of sight now, Mikey," Donnie spoke gently, hoping to calm his brother.

"I can still find them! It's not too late!"

Raph's face hardened and his gaze drifted down to land on the marking adorning Michelangelo's left hand.

"Yes, it _is_ too late," Leo stated firmly, his posture straightening as he came to a decision.

"No, it's not! I'm sure I can find them! It can't be that hard to find their trail!" Mikey begged almost hysterically. "Just let me go and I'll..."

" _Will you listen to yourself, Michelangelo?_ " Leonardo snapped, and Mikey stopped struggling and looked up, shocked by the desperation in his brother's voice. "We're meant to be a team and you've _always_ been a great team player, but right now... _Geez_ , Mikey! You're acting like you've forgotten what it's like to even _be_ a part of a team!

"It's a horrible, recurring nightmare that you've been having, Mikey! It's _not_ real and we're _not_ dead! Yet you're acting like you are the only one left and you _have been_ for _months!_ "

"Leo, I'm..."

"We _didn't_ die that night, Michelangelo, but if you _don't_ get your act together, someone very well _might!_ "

For a few seconds, Mikey's jaw worked but no sound emerged. Finally, in a shaky voice, he asked, "What... what are you saying, Leo?"

"That until you work past this and learn to act like a member of this _team_ again, you are grounded from patrols!" Leonardo stated coldly, fixing his eyes solidly on Mikey's. "You are not to come topside again without mine or Master Splinter's approval!"

"But Leo... I..." Mikey began desperately, feeling his world crumbling around him.

"No buts, Michelangelo," Leo shook his head, adamant. "You are obviously far more traumatised by Donnie's near death and your subsequent injuries than you ever let on. You _need_ to work through this and you _need_ help!"

Stilling, Mikey hung his head, fighting back the tears of frustration that threatened.

As Donnie finally freed him of the bolas in grim silence, Mikey stole a look up at Raph, dismayed to realise Raph wouldn't even meet his gaze.

In a subdued silence, Leo led the way back to the nearest sewer entrance. Donnie entered first and then Leo motioned for Raph to go next, but Raph suddenly backed away, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Leo, I... gotta go away for a bit. Gotta go clear my head."

And with that, Raphael dropped his Shell-cell and ran off, leaving Leo unable to go after him with Mikey still there and liable to take off after the Foot again at any given moment.

Mikey, for his part, stared fearfully after Raph, knowing that this was somehow his fault but not how or why.

It was only when Donatello called up from below, wondering what was taking them so long, that Leo ushered Mikey down and followed.

-:-

* * *

A/N: A short chapter yes, but things heat up next chapter :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: Dozens of lifetimes before the nom de guerre 'Doppelmike' was ever coined, he was still Michelangelo, and he'd just witnessed his family brutally murdered. Now he awakens in a new world so similar to his own, that he is left unsure as to which reality is even real. Prequel to 'Snatched'.

Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome.

A/N: Now with an awesome cover created by the always amazing Sampsonknight. To see the full picture (it only partially shows on FFNet) go look her up on Deviant Art. Alternatively, it is also has a link to it from the chapters of this story on my DA pages.

* * *

 **Cursed**

Ch 5

It was over a week before Raphael finally returned home, head bowed and apologetic to Splinter. However, he refused to explain what had driven him away or what he'd discovered with his soul searching.

And worse, he utterly refused to acknowledge or speak to Mikey, leaving him completely confused and more hurt and alone than ever before.

-:-

Mikey tossed and turned throughout the night, frustrated by his inability to sleep. He really couldn't understand how Raph could act so coldly towards him. Sure, he's lost it a week ago upon seeing the Foot, making all his brothers angry at and worried for him, but surely that couldn't be the reason Raph now shunned him. He knew things had become increasingly strained between them over the last couple of months and he figured that the other day must have been the proverbial straw but still, he truly had no idea how things became this way in the first place.

Looking back, Mikey realised it started the day Donnie removed his cast, revealing the hateful marking on his hand that he'd had nightmares about for so long. Raph had initially taken off at the sight of it and when he'd returned, he'd seemed fine; on the surface at any rate. In fact, it was only with the benefit of hindsight that Mikey could now see it had begun back then.

While still seemingly there for him whenever he'd awoken gasping from another bloody nightmare, Raph became more and more guarded over time, and the comforting warmth he'd previously offered slowly dissipated. After a month, Mikey stopped waking up to his brother's presence altogether.

At first, Mikey felt disappointment with the realisation Raph no longer came to him in the night. He didn't, however, say anything, knowing that things had been slowly becoming easier for him with his brother's help and that Raph too, needed his sleep. Besides, Raph was still there for him during the day, asking how he'd slept and cheering him up with stories of their past adventures and growing up together; the mischief the pair would often get into together.

By the time the four of them had gone on that ill-fated patrol that caused Mikey to be grounded, Raph had stopped initiating conversation with him, and in fact, could barely seem to look at him.

A couple of times, Mikey had tried asking what was wrong, but Raph would merely shrug him off, muttering something about nosey brothers who wouldn't leave him the hell alone, and then stalk away to whale on his punching bag.

Mikey flopped over in his bed again, wishing he could sleep when a hand suddenly clamped tightly over his mouth. Stifling a yell, Mikey struggled to sit up, only to find himself being pressed down by a hand hard against his plastron.

"Shh!" Raph's rough voice warned.

Mikey fell silent and still, eyes boggling frantically as he wondered what the hell Raph thought he was doing.

"Get up, get your gear on and be silent about it. We gotta talk in private!"

Wide-eyed with fear and confusion, Mikey nodded and Raph released him.

"What are..."

"Shut up and just do as I said, Michelangelo," Raph growled angrily in a low voice.

And swallowing, Mikey quickly did just that.

-:-

Once Mikey was ready, Raph bade him to follow, leading the way out the lair and far from it. As they trudged through the sewers, Raph keeping silent but for occasional threats accompanying demands for Mikey to shut the hell up, Mikey became more and more nervous. Finally, he could stand no more and burst out, "Just tell me where we're going and what's going on already, Raph!"

"Shut..."

"Stop telling me to shut up, bro! We're already far enough from home that no-one'll hear whatever you want to talk about anyway! So why'd you drag me out of my nice, warm bed in the middle of the night?"

Raphael stopped walking and regarded him seriously. "Tell you soon. We're almost there."

" _Where?_ "

"There," Raph grunted, motioning to a rough doorway up ahead.

A couple of minutes later, the pair walked through the ramshackle entrance and Mikey saw an underground cliff up ahead with old, dilapidated railings near the edge. He felt a coldness rush through him and turned to look at his brother questioningly, trying to hide his trepidation.

Raph ignored his look, walking up to the railing instead. He leant on it and stared out wordlessly.

Mikey glanced about, wondering where the light to see was coming from and realised the walls were glowing faintly with some kind of plant life that only Donnie would have known the name of.

After a few minutes, Raph still hadn't spoken and neither had he moved, and Mikey, already nervous, took a step closer, psyching himself to ask yet again what the hell was going on.

"Ever since you woke up months ago after saving Don's life, you've been acting off..." Raph suddenly began without otherwise moving.

A terrible chill coursed through his blood and Mikey wondered where Raph was going with this. Instinct, however, kept him silent.

"It's never been big things. Just little things that no one would ever notice if they hadn't lived with you their entire lives," Raph continued.

Mikey fidgeted in place. He didn't like this at all. Raph didn't sound angry or passionate, merely dispirited and matter-of-fact. "You know I've been having nightmares that have been messing with me," he explained anxiously.

"Yeah. The dreams," Raph agreed flatly. "Dreams you've described to me in far too vivid detail."

"You know I've got an active imagination, dude," Mikey said softly, desperate to justify them somehow. "And you know, if you didn't want to hear about them, you should have just told me, bro! If you remember, I didn't _want_ to talk about them in the first place. You _made me!_ "

"Dreams don't have that kind of detail, _Michelangelo,_ " he pointed out, stressing Mikey's name strangely. "They don't have smells so strong they make you gag or throw up. You can't _taste_ them..."

Mikey opened his mouth to interrupt once more when Raph exploded.

" _... And they certainly_ _ **don't**_ _have_ _ **temperature**_ _!_ "

Mikey desperately blinked back tears before they could fall as once more, he found himself thrown into the terrifying memory of the pool of congealing blood that cooled around him, and that of his father's head growing cold atop him. He shook the memory violently from his head. "Not true, Raph. I remember having dreams where I was sunbathing at the beach on a hot day heaps of times!" he protested quickly.

Raph snorted derisively. "I bet it was just bright and sunny and you _associated_ what you saw with warmth! It's _not_ the same and you know it!"

"What are you trying to say, Raphie?" Mikey asked in a small, lost voice, staring at his brother's unmoving shell.

Raph shook his head once, and his voice, when he spoke again, was monotone. "Then... there's your memories."

Mikey froze, an irrational fear taking hold and beginning to overwhelm him, making him start to shake.

"You might have Don, Leo and Master Splinter fooled into believing you lost a day and a few other random memories, but that's not true, is it? You do remember them don't you?"

Mikey began shaking his head wildly, unable to find his voice.

"You remember everything, don't you?" Raph asked again before suddenly whirling around and shouting. " _You just fucking remember it all wrong!_ "

Still caught up in shaking his head rapidly in denial, Mikey took a fearful step back, unable to tear his eyes from the now seething Raph. For the first time he could remember, he felt truly scared of his more violent brother.

"And you wanna know why?" Raph asked, abruptly sounding eerily calm once more. When Mikey still couldn't answer, Raph screamed furiously, " _Because you're not Michelangelo, are you?_ "

"R.. Raph?" Mikey asked, staring in terror. He couldn't believe Raph could accuse him of such a thing. Everything he was saying, everything he was accusing him of was _wrong!_ It _had_ to be! Yet, why did it feel...

"Somehow you _killed_ my little brother and took his place!" Raph spat savagely.

" _No!_ " Mikey finally protested, the absurdity of the accusation enabling him to find his voice once more. "I... Raph! Why are you _doing_ this to me?"

But Raph didn't answer, instead taking a menacing step closer to bridge the gap between them as he continued his tirade.

"You kept telling me about your intense need for revenge filling your dreams!" He took another step closer, even as Mikey stepped back again.

"And is this how you intend to get it?" he snarled furiously. "By replacing the one member of our family who didn't have it within him to hate?"

"No!" Mikey whimpered. He _did_ want revenge. Hell, he _needed_ it, but not like _this!_ Why couldn't Raph understand that?

" _Don't lie to me!_ " Raph roared. "I _saw_ the look in your eyes when you saw the Foot! You'd do _anything_ , including taking the life of our brother for your precious revenge! _Wouldn't you_?"

Mikey shook his head frantically again. "N... _no_! I _wouldn't_!"

"Tell me, 'Mikey', what did Michelangelo ever do to you to deserve this?" Raph asked. Then he bellowed, enraged when Mikey hesitated, " _Tell me!_ "

Suddenly it was like something snapped inside, and no longer thinking, Mikey screamed back, " _He lived!_ "

Raph growled furiously at the admission and Mikey continued, yelling now that the floodgates had finally been opened.

" _I made a stupid mistake and led them to their deaths and he didn't! He LIVED!_ "

A red rage overtook Raph at the confession he heard, and drawing his twin sai, he charged at the imposter before him.

Realising that in this state, Raph was likely to kill him, Mikey desperately dodged out of the way. "Raphie, no!" he pleaded. "I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't mean to do _this!_ "

" _And yet you did!_ " Raph snarled furiously. He rushed at Mikey again, catching him and throwing him hard to the ground. Quicker than the distraught turtle could blink, Raphael straddled him, both sai crossed with the tsume pressing uncomfortably hard against his throat.

Mikey squeezed his eyes tightly closed in terror, unable to face the thought of seriously fighting his brother, no matter which version of him he truly was. " _Please!_ Raph, _please,_ I... I _need_ you! I didn't choose this!"

Drawing one arm high, Raph snarled, "I said, _don't lie to me!_ " and stabbed downwards.

Mikey cried out as instinct flared within and took control. Before he knew what was going on, his eyes had snapped wide open again and he flipped Raphael off of him. Mikey immediately scrambled to his feet, his breathing ragged and out of control. He whirled around, expecting Raph to attack him again and instead blinked in confusion, looking wildly about.

But Raphael was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, terrifyingly, Mikey noticed the railing on the edge of the underground cliff was gone, hanging over the edge, and he felt horror rip through him.

"Raph?" he tentatively called.

There was no answer.

The fear overtaking him again, Mikey raced for the edge, screaming Raph's name. As he ran, he kept trying to convince himself everything was fine and that his brother was alright, but deep in his heart, he knew better.

Self-defence or not, he was now responsible for yet another death in his family and he was terrified to think about where it would all end.

-:-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: Dozens of lifetimes before the nom de guerre 'Doppelmike' was ever coined, he was still Michelangelo, and he'd just witnessed his family brutally murdered. Now he awakens in a new world so similar to his own that he is left unsure as to which reality is even real. Prequel to 'Snatched'.

Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome.

A/N: The cover of this story is created by the awesome Sampsonknight. Go check her out on DA to see the full image!

* * *

 **Cursed**

Ch 6

The fear overtaking him again, Mikey raced for the edge, screaming Raph's name. As he ran, he kept trying to convince himself everything was fine and that his brother was alright, but deep down, he knew better.

His heart seemed to stop as he reached the edge of the cliff and peered over. Relief coursed through him as he saw Raph just barely hanging onto the broken and dangling safety railing with one hand. In his other, he still held a single sai and was trying desperately to jam it into the ever crumbling concrete wall but to no avail.

Mikey swallowed painfully, realising his brother was still in deadly danger. "Raph! Just... just hang on!" he half pleaded, half commanded. "Just hold on and don't move! I'm coming to help you!"

"You've already done enough!" Raph spat viciously.

Mikey wilted upon hearing the hurtful but true words. If he'd known being given the chance for revenge would involve taking another's life, even another version of himself, he never would have agreed. Unfortunately, it was too late now; _far_ too late. The deal had been made and he was now trapped, dealing with the terrible consequences of his choice. He'd never intended to destroy his family even once, let alone twice, and he could only hope that no one would die because of his stupid mistakes a second time.

"Don't fight me, Raph, just let me help you!" he said firmly as he tugged on the post the railing had broken away from. Satisfied it would hold his weight, and hopefully Raph's, Mikey wrapped his legs tightly around it and leant out over the chasm.

Raph's eyes were wide as he stared up at Mikey, and Mikey was relieved to see Raph nod. Quickly, but carefully, Mikey pulled free a single nunchaku as Raph suddenly spoke, his voice full of sorrow.

"I would've given anything to be wrong... I mean, how insane does the truth sound?"

Mikey nodded wordlessly as he concentrated on dangling his weapon as close to Raph as he could. "Take the handle before the rail gives way."

Carefully, so as not to risk dislodging his already precarious hold, Raph slid his sai back into his belt. Then he reached out with his now free hand, stretching out for the proffered lifeline. "I might have eventually been able to forgive you if you'd just told the truth from..."

As Raph's fingers touched the nunchaku and Mikey stretched further, loosening his hold on the post for more distance, the railing Raph clutched gave an almighty tortured shriek...

… and fell away.

" _Raaaaaph!_ " Mikey screamed in horror, helpless as he watched the rail and his brother fall into the deep, dark abyss below. " _No..._ "

And he dangled there, sobbing for what seemed like an eternity.

-:-

He couldn't remember heaving himself up to safety but the next thing Mikey became aware of was Donnie and Leo in his face, the former gripping his shoulders tightly and both repeatedly asking if he was alright and where Raph was?

Mikey couldn't answer. How could he tell them that not only had he killed his own family but also two members of theirs? Instead, his haunted gaze slowly drifted over to rest on the broken safety rail. Leo's and Donnie's followed and seeing the damage, realisation struck deep.

While Donnie kept a hold of their distraught brother, Leo ran to the edge, looking over. He paled.

"Raph fell?"

Mikey began shaking as he nodded.

Donnie turned horror filled eyes to Mikey. "What happened?" he asked gently despite the urgency within his tone.

But all Mikey was capable of saying was, "We... fought and then... then he was gone..."

-:-

Leo and Donnie led the dazed Mikey home. On the way, Leo called Casey and asked for him and April to come meet them at the lair. Once the three brothers arrived home, it was to find April, Casey and Master Splinter anxiously awaiting them. Donnie quickly disappeared into his lab, returning moments later with something to help Mikey sleep, while Leo quietly explained what little he knew.

Not long after, Leo, Donnie and Casey left, laden with equipment to recover Raph.

Hours later, the mentally and physically exhausted trio returned home with his broken body, the last traces of hope completely gone.

When Mikey finally awoke, he was able to tell Splinter, Leo and Donnie what happened. At least, everything but what the fight itself was actually about.

Two days later, they held Raphael's funeral up at Casey's farm on a bright, cloudless Spring day. That night, however, the clouds rolled in and a violent storm raged, fierce enough to knock out the power and the remainder of the small family huddled in the living room for warmth and mutual comfort.

All except for Michelangelo.

-:-

Mikey sat slumped into the couch, staring listlessly at the picture of Time's Square he'd painted so long ago. No, not him. The counterpart of himself that he'd inadvertently murdered when he took over this body had painted it, not him. Since he'd taken it off the wall and placed it on the table two days ago, he'd noticed how the brushstrokes were subtly different from the one he'd actually painted himself.

Without a side by side comparison of the two paintings, he doubted that anyone else would have noticed. However, since he himself had poured hours upon hours into the piece, how could he not?

Raph had been right to attack him like that, he knew that now. He'd allowed his hatred of Shredder and of himself for letting everything happen, turn him into a monster.

It should have been him that died two weeks ago, not Raphael. Instead, he was forced to continue to live with the guilt of destroying both his own family and that of another Michelangelo.

And the worst part was that he was too much of a coward to tell the survivors of this family the truth...

Without realising, his right hand drifted over and surreptitiously brushed against the marking signifying his curse. Gasping, he stiffened as yet again he relived the final terrifying hours of his old life, all in a matter of seconds.

One thing he'd noticed since killing Raph and taking to touching the mark he'd avoided for months, was that the more often he touched the vile thing and relived the memories while awake, the less the dreams disturbed his sleep. It was almost as if the nightmares were simply recurring to remind him of what he'd done and what he'd sworn to do.

The mark served the same purpose, only he controlled when and where he relived them. Not to mention that touching that symbol with his fingertips not only allowed him to actually feel something again, but it temporarily drove the memory of what he'd done to Raphael out of his mind.

For the second time in minutes, Mikey went to touch his left hand again, only for both hands to be suddenly grasped and held apart.

"Stop doing that, Mikey," Leo said gently, yet firmly.

Mikey's gaze flickered upwards to glance into Leo's warm, yet sad one. Shuddering, he couldn't look away again fast enough.

Leo frowned. "You need to stop blaming yourself for Raph's death; it wasn't your fault. It was a horrible accident and you tried to save him."

"Not hard enough..." Mikey muttered, refusing to look up as he replied.

Leo sighed as Mikey tried to ignore him. He sat down beside his brother, drawing his right-hand closer and wrapping both of his own around it. "You know, Master Splinter and Don haven't given up on trying to find out about that strange image on the back of your hand."

Mikey didn't bother to answer. He knew all about it now thanks to Raph, but he couldn't tell them that.

Taking a deep breath, Leo leant back against the couch despondently. "This really has been a rough six months, hasn't it? First of all, you were so badly hurt saving Donnie's life, then there were those terrible nightmares which seemed to leech the life out of you, and now..."

Mikey quickly tugged his hand away from Leo's. He couldn't allow Leo to try to comfort him like this; he didn't deserve such care.

Leo seemed as though at a loss as to what to say after being brushed aside like that and Mikey was aware of the hurt filling Leo's eyes. He wished he could comfort him instead but Leo didn't want _him_ , Leo wanted _his_ Mikey... but _his_ Mikey was dead too, replaced by a failure who'd gotten his own family killed before coming here and killing half of theirs.

"Alright." Leo finally said reluctantly. "I'll leave you alone for now..."

' _Good_.'

"... but don't expect for things to stay this way. We're _all_ hurting, Mikey, and we need to pull together, not push each other further apart. Normally, it would be you reminding the rest of us of things like that."

Mikey just turned his head away.

"It's _really_ not your fault, Mikey," Leo whispered, desperate to make him stop blaming himself.

"How can you say that?" Mikey suddenly asked hollowly. "It was me fighting with him. It was because of _me_ that he fell to his death."

Leo reached out for his hand again so Mikey yanked it away.

"Don't Leo! I... I can't..." and then Mikey stood and left, heading for his purloined bedroom.

-:-

Over the next few weeks, while his feelings of guilt didn't diminish, Mikey at least began to regain some of his spark. Unfortunately, it wasn't, as his stolen family thought because he was healing. Far from it, in fact.

The more often he touched the visual reminder of his curse and therefore, the more often he remembered the reasons for him being here, the more his drive became stronger. He needed to be ready for when the monster who murdered his family and himself so callously showed up. He needed for the two deaths he'd inadvertently caused in this world to not be in vain, and he needed to stop that monster from causing death and pain for other versions of his family across the realities.

What happened to himself no longer mattered. He had to stop the inter-dimensionally travelling monster from taking more lives in other realities, from causing more pain and death, and if he lost himself in the bargain then so be it.

So Mikey went to Splinter and asked for help to up his training. He began working harder than ever, gaining a focus he'd never before believed possible. Mikey stopped bothering with the pastimes that once gave him such joy because they no longer did, not to mention they simply weren't necessary for his goals. He no longer smiled and laughed, but he did at least start talking with the remains of his stolen family and friends again, feeling that though he no longer deserved them, they likewise didn't deserve to be shut out by someone they falsely believed to be their true brother, son and friend. Regardless of what he truly was, what he'd unwittingly become, he still loved and cared deeply for them and the last thing he wanted was to hurt anyone further.

As he worked through a series of moves at almost dizzying speed, Mikey suddenly became aware of an audience and stopped mid-move, arm straight out in a jab, while balanced perfectly on one foot. He turned his head to see Donatello watching him with sad eyes.

"What's up, Donnie?" he asked easily.

Donnie shook his head in amazement. "Master Splinter always did say you had the most potential of us but with all your goofing off I never really believed it. You've become exceptionally good, Mikey. I bet even Leo would have a hard time taking you now."

Mikey stared, perplexed. While he was glad to know his improvement was noticeable, he really didn't want to hear it; it sounded far too much like praise and that was something else he no longer deserved. He'd let far too many people he cared about down in the last year. "Is that really what you wanted to say, Donnie?" he asked, sure that his brother must have had another reason for approaching him.

"Hmm? Oh! No, it's not! Master Splinter and I are going around to April's and we'd like it if you would join us."

Mikey lowered his foot to the ground and turned to face Donnie properly as a desperate pang coursed through him. Part of him really wanted to go, he'd barely seen April or Casey since they all returned from the farm but he couldn't. Mikey shook his head. "Sorry, Don, I can't. I've still got more practice to get through first."

"There _is_ such a thing as too much practice, Mikey," Donnie replied wryly. "In fact, I believe I recall you pointing that out to Leo more than a few times in the past."

A smile almost cracked Mikey's face; as if there was _ever_ any doubt when it came to Donnie's memory.

"Come on, Mikey. A few hours break for one day isn't going to hurt whatever _this_ is." Donnie's tone just fell short of pleading as he motioned to Mikey and the dojo around him, and Mikey knew Donnie wasn't just referring to the so-called excessive training but rather the total change in Mikey himself.

"April's been asking after you. She misses you," Donnie added, hoping to persuade him. Then he added quietly, "For that matter, I miss you too."

Mikey's eyes widened a little in surprise. "I'm not the one you should be missing, bro. I'm still here. It's Ra..." he trailed off before he could finish the sentence, but Donnie blanched regardless.

"We used to do things together, Mike. I could always count on you to remind me to live beyond my projects and research."

'How can you count on someone to remind you to live when that person died before you even met him,' Mikey thought bitterly. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Donnie, but I'm just not good company lately. How about we watch a movie together or something tomorrow instead?"

Donnie nodded, disappointed that Mikey wouldn't come but pleased to at least get a glimpse of the old Mikey poking through the scars.

"Hey, Donnie?" Mikey suddenly asked as Donnie turned to leave.

"Yes, Mikey?"

"What about Leo? Isn't he going with you and Sensei?"

Donnie shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Don't you remember? Last night at dinner, Leo mentioned he was planning to make a start on cleaning up Raphael's room and packing away his things."

Mikey didn't remember. He'd been far too busy planning for when his enemy finally showed up; he'd been wondering how he could talk Donnie into building something to detect dimensional breaches without fully explaining just why he wanted such a thing. A chill ran down Mikey's spine at Donnie's revelation.

Suddenly, he had a really bad feeling that things were about to go to pot.

-:-

Wondering if maybe he should call it a day, at last, Mikey drank deeply of his water bottle. Donnie was right, there _was_ such a thing as too much. The last thing he wanted was to injure himself when the insane bastard who'd destroyed his family, and indirectly, this one too, could turn up any day.

Decision made, Mikey nodded to himself and decided to do fifteen more minutes to cool down and then stop. He placed his bottle back on the ground and turned around.

Almost hitting the ceiling in fright, Mikey suddenly noticed Leo standing only two metres away, katana held loosely in hands. Leo glared at Mikey with a cold expression, making him unconsciously take a step back.

"Hey bro," Mikey said more jovially than he'd felt in months, "if you wanted to spar, you should have said so earlier. I'm about done for the day."

Leo's grip on his weapons tightened ever so briefly, then relaxed again. Mikey gulped, knowing from experience just how deceptive that relaxed hold really was.

"Tell me it isn't true, Michelangelo."

Mikey's jaw dropped and he began babbling in panic. "Sorry, bro, but I've been training for about four hours and that's on _top_ of what we did with Master Splinter earlier. I'm wasted, man! Was just gonna do a cool down then relax for a bit before starting dinner. We could spar tomorrow though, if you like, as long as I'm done in time to hang with Don like I prom..."

" _What_ was the fight between you and Raph about?" Leo interrupted, his tone hard.

Surprised by the sudden question, Mikey looked away, unable to meet Leo's eyes any longer. "I can't... I... I don't want to talk about it, Leo..."

"You mean you don't want to admit why you _murdered_ him to keep your secrets."

" _What?_ " Mikey's head snapped up again in shock. Yes, he needed to protect his secrets because no one would understand and worse, they'd likely kill him for having taken their Mikey's place, but... "I didn't murder Raph, Leo!" Mikey gasped in dismay at the mere thought. "It was an accident!" It was the truth and yet, he still felt horribly guilty over what had happened.

"Not according to the letter Raph left me," Leo accused in a hard voice.

Mikey felt sick. It had truly been a horrible accident and he'd only been defending himself and yet, Raph had believed beforehand that he _would_ try to murder him? Whatever monster he'd become since he led his true family to their deaths, he wasn't a murderer and _Raph_ of all turtles should have known that!

And yet...

And yet, Raph had worked out the truth about him, about what he was long before he himself had.

Raph had said he'd seen the look in his eyes the night they saw the Foot... Maybe... maybe he'd also realised something else that Mikey hadn't yet.

"We watched for _months_ while you suffered and kept secrets from us, then you _finally_ opened up to us yet you still kept things back," Leo continued, his gaze boring into Mikey pitilessly. "The most important parts like how everything you dreamt was actually _real_ and how you killed _our_ Michelangelo to take his place!"

Mikey shook his head desperately, "Yes, I kept some stuff back, but it was because it hurt too much to think about or even _talk_ about but I told Raph everything I knew, all the details!" Mikey protested loudly. "But I didn't _know_ it was real! I thought it was all just nightmares, the _worst_ ones of my life!"

Leo stared at him as if reading into his bleak soul. "Our Michelangelo was a terrible liar and it seems that you are no exception," he said coldly.

"I'm not lying, Leo!" Mikey gasped in disbelief.

"Raphael wasn't the _only_ one to see the look in your eyes that night," Leo pointed out. "It was a look of absolute hatred and desperation. That was why I grounded you until you could work through things. You'd have done _anything_ to get your revenge for what happened before you came here and nothing has changed since, so _don't_ try to tell me you _didn't_ know the truth about yourself!"

Mikey felt sick as he realised Leo was probably right. Now he knew why touching that evil marking sparked the memories. It was to remind him, to keep his purpose clear in his mind and make _sure_ he would go through with his task. Having everything constantly refreshed in his memory ensured he wouldn't change his mind if his normally forgiving nature came to the fore. He looked to the side. "What are you going to do, Leo? I can't change what happened."

Leonardo's weapons raised as the turtle shifted into an oft practised ready stance. "You're a danger to this family," he coldly stated. "You've already killed two of us."

"You're going to _kill_ me? Just like that?" Mikey cried in disbelief. "What happened with Raph was an _accident!_ It was self-defence and I _tried_ to _save_ him!"

"And Michelangelo?"

Mikey hung his head in shame. "I thought it was a dream... I didn't know it was real..." he whispered.

"Yet you still murdered him and would do so again in the same circumstances. No, I'm not going to kill you," Leo said in disgust. "Not yet, anyway."

Mikey's gaze hardened as he slowly reached for his nunchaku.

"Come quietly and explain the depths of your malignant crimes to Master Splinter and Donatello. Master Splinter will have the final word on what to do with you."

"But if you had your way?" Mikey asked coldly, already knowing the answer; Leonardo was nothing if not overzealous when it came to the safety and protection of those he loved.

"You'd be dead already."

"That's what I thought, bro."

-:-

* * *

Two more chapters to go. Don't forget to let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: Dozens of lifetimes before the nom de guerre 'Doppelmike' was ever coined, he was still Michelangelo, and he'd just witnessed his family brutally murdered. Now he awakens in a new world so similar to his own that he is left unsure as to which reality is even real. Prequel to 'Snatched'.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

* * *

 **Cursed**

Ch 7

Mikey stood panting over the prone form of his fallen brother when he heard the entrance to the lair open, heralding the return of his father and remaining brother.

The fight with Leonardo had been a long and hard one, especially considering how he was already exhausted from training so hard that day. Many a time, Leo almost had him, cutting him deeply more than once with his deadly blades, and it was just fortunate that despite his tiredness, Mikey was still more agile than his diligent brother.

Hearing the approaching footsteps coming closer, he reached down and plucked the letter from Raph from Leo's belt and tucked it away, then Mikey let out an almighty scream of panic for help. "Donnie! Master Splinter! Help!" he cried, racing towards the dojo door, managing to trip and stumble in his haste. " _Donnie!_ "

Barely making it out over his own noise, Mikey heard the footsteps pick up the pace and as he reached the door, his father and brother appeared, looking worried and somewhat harrowed.

"What is it, my son?" Master Splinter asked uneasily, trying to keep his voice calm and soothing in the face of such hysteria.

Mikey fell into his embrace, sobbing desperately. "It's Leo! He... I... We... we were sparring and he started pushing me, even though I'd already had enough for the day.. and... and... oh my god, I think... I think he's dead!"

Mikey felt Splinter's arms stiffen around him, even as he heard Donnie gasp out in horror.

"Leo?" Then Donnie was pushing them aside and racing to Leo, falling to his knees beside the fallen leader as he frantically felt for a pulse.

"Donatello," Splinter began anxiously, "Is he...?"

Donnie suddenly breathed sharply. "He's still alive," he said in a shaky but relieved voice. "However, he's in very bad shape. I need... I need to get him to the infirmary and fast."

Standing up, Donnie turned to face Mikey and Splinter. "Mikey, do you think you can help me with Leo?"

Still breathing in gasping breaths, Mikey pulled away from Splinter and nodded shakily. "Y... yeah, I can." He wiped away his tears and ran to his brothers.

"Master Splinter, please call April and ask her to come help me."

"Of course, my son," Splinter immediately agreed. Then he turned and headed for the phone in the family room.

-:-

The next day, Mikey sat beside the unconscious and slowly recovering Leonardo, holding his hand comfortingly as he thought back to the horrible fight.

Leo had almost taken him down more than once and it had taken everything Mikey had to avoid being severely injured.

With his free hand, he fingered the stitches adorning his other arm, the one he'd used to block Leo's deadly blow. As he blocked, he'd used the 'chuck in that same hand to slam it heavily against Leo's head, knocking him unconscious. Mikey had managed to twist Leo's body enough so as to fall partially on his own weapon, slicing into him and nicking an artery badly enough to endanger his life.

And then, before he could bleed out, Donnie and Master Splinter had returned.

It really couldn't have been better timed if he'd tried.

Mikey choked back a sob. He didn't _want_ this!

He didn't want to be forced into taking yet another life, but Leo hadn't given him a choice!

Killing in their lives was often necessary but he'd always hated it. He still did, in fact. Sometimes though, there simply was no choice. It was kill or be killed and if he died here and now, then the losses of this dimension's Michelangelo and Raphael would be for naught and his own family would never be able to rest in peace.

Mikey clenched his hand tightly around Leo's.

Donnie had worked for a good few hours to save Leo and April had immediately rushed over to help. When they were done, both were exhausted but Donnie stayed at Leo's side for several hours more, stitching Mikey's deeper wounds as he watched over their critically injured brother. Donnie told them that Leo had a good chance but that he still wasn't out of the woods yet and would need to be closely monitored over the next couple of days to be safe.

Mikey chewed his lower lip anxiously as he contemplated on the threat Leo posed to him and his vengeance. He already knew Leo would never let him be no matter what Master Splinter decided, and Mikey _couldn't_ take the risk, no matter how much the alternative sickened him. He stared forlornly at the pillow Leo's battered head rested on, then he stood and leaned over, lightly kissing the unconscious turtle's forehead.

"I'm really, truly sorry, Leo. I really don't want to do this, but you left me no choice, bro. I hope when you reunite with Raph and eventually Master Splinter and Donnie, that you can find peace, even if you can never forgive me for everything I've done."

Mikey glanced up at the clock; in another few minutes Donnie would arrive to take over the watch on Leo, so he didn't have much time.

Moving quickly, Mikey went to the medicine cupboard and took out some morphine from the back, then injected a large dose into Leo's drip. Moments later, he cleaned up the evidence and sat down again. Soon after, Donnie entered the room.

With a wan smile, Donnie glanced at Mikey before going straight to Leo's side. "How has he been?"

Mikey smiled faintly back, ignoring his guilt. "Not a peep, bro, but that's good, right? At least he's not in pain, right?"

"Right," Donnie reassured softly. "Or at least he won't be once I give him his next dose of pain reliever."

Mikey nodded, unable to answer as his throat constricted. He could still stop what was about to happen. All he had to do was tell Donnie that Leo looked like he was in pain so he'd already given him something, despite Donnie having said earlier that he'd take care of it when he took over.

"Could you please move aside?" Donnie asked gently as he prepared a needle to inject into the drip.

"Su.. sure," Mikey answered, and in his rush to stand up and move away, the fingertips of his right hand brushed the curse mark on his left. Once more, over the course of seconds, memories of that fateful night ripped through his mind and he relived every painful and terrifying moment all over again.

"Mikey, are you alright?" Donnie asked in concern, stopping to openly stare at him even as he held the needle in his grasp.

Mikey blinked himself back into reality and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I'm fine, just worried about Leo, that's all."

Donnie smiled and took Mikey's hand momentarily with his free one. "He's survived this long, I'm certain he'll be fine now."

"Yeah, you're right," Mikey smiled weakly back.

"Why don't you get something to eat and then rest, Mikey?" Donnie suggested quietly. "You need to recover too."

When Mikey nodded, Donnie turned to inject the dose of pain reliever into the drip as Mikey watched wordlessly, unable to bring himself to speak up and save Leo's life, especially with the recent reminder of what was at stake.

Then Mikey left to do as his brother had suggested.

-:-

The second funeral was a much cloudier affair, in both weather and spirits.

Depression from Splinter over outliving two of his sons, and Donatello over believing a mistake he'd made had led to Leonardo's death set in, and Mikey was helpless to do anything but watch.

There was no fixing this, no setting things right and coming clean now would only make things infinitely worse for the remainder of the suddenly much smaller family.

Several months later, Splinter succumbed to illness as he no longer had the heart to fight, and once more, Donatello and Michelangelo trekked to the farm with April and Casey to lay one of their own to eternal rest, burying him beside their previously lost brothers.

A few more weeks passed miserably for the grieving brothers, neither venturing topside unless absolutely necessary. Mikey continued to throw himself into his training, struggling to get Donnie to join him for at least a couple of hours most days.

The truth of everything that had happened and what he'd done weighed down on Mikey, eating at him more and more as he watched his remaining brother sink further into despair, and finally, he could take no more. He pulled Donatello from his lab, sat him on the couch and told him _everything_.

Donnie stared at him impassively throughout the story. His expression had locked up early on in the tale and he hadn't spoken a word, nor twitched a muscle as Mikey spilt his guts at long last.

As Mikey finished telling his tragic story, he stared at Donnie hoping for... he didn't know what. Donatello for his part, sat there contemplating the whole sordid affair in silence. When he finally spoke what seemed like hours later, his voice was devoid of the warmth and kindness Donnie had always exuded, and Mikey couldn't blame him.

"Let me get this straight. Ignoring what happened to the real Michelangelo, it sounds as though you had little choice and less control in that matter, Raphael's death was truly an accident, but when Leo confronted you over it, you murdered him in cold blood to keep your secret..."

Mikey hung his head in shame and whispered, "I was scared and he wanted to kill me..."

"... but worse, you did it in such a way as to allow me to believe that I accidentally caused him to overdose," Donnie continued coldly, ignoring the fact that Mikey had interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Don. I never... never wanted to but he would have killed me. He even _said_ so!"

Donnie breathed in sharply and stood, pacing around the cold entertainment area. "My god, Mikey!" he finally exploded. " _Why_ wouldn't you just tell us the truth earlier on?"

Mikey flinched away from the verbal onslaught.

Donnie's eyes flickered to the marking on Mikey's left hand. "If you'd _just_ opened up, we would have eventually forgiven you for taking our Mikey's place! Okay, maybe not Raph, at least, not for a long time, but what happened was _out of your control!_ We could have _helped_ you!"

"I didn't know... I didn't realise the truth until it was too late!" Mikey whimpered. "Raph never told me I remembered things differently and everything was almost _exactly_ the same! How _could_ I have known?"

"Right," Donnie breathed raggedly, running a hand across his face as he struggled to regain control over his emotions. He collapsed back into the couch again but refused to look at Mikey. "Then why didn't you at least talk to us after what happened with Raph? Or come quietly when Leo confronted you?"

"Leo wanted to kill me..." Mikey repeated numbly.

"Yes, he may have wanted to, yet he would not have. He would have abided by Master Splinter's decision and you _know_ Master Splinter would have heard you out before coming to a decision."

"It's way too crazy a story to believe..." Mikey mumbled, fighting back the tears before they could flow and consume him.

"He would have sat you down and gone into the Astral Plain with you to discover the truth!" Donnie retorted angrily. He drew a sharp breath to calm himself again, but it didn't work well.

Mikey was unable to come up with any words to respond with.

"Your lies, your omission of the full truth have destroyed this family, Michelangelo! Now instead of one set of deaths on your conscience, you have two!

"Father would still be alive today if not for your actions! So would Leo, and maybe, _maybe_ if you'd opened up more, even without realising the truth, then so would Raphael!"

"I'm sorry!" And he truly was. He wished he could start over again and do things right this time.

"So you keep saying," Donnie replied coldly. "You know, I could have forgiven you for your part in Mikey's and Raph's deaths. I could have and eventually would have, but what you did to Leo, what you did to Rather, and what, by extension, you did to _me_ , _that_ I cannot forgive!"

Mikey had expected as much, but to actually hear those damning words from calm, even tempered, kind and gentle Donatello still stung, worse than the guilt he already felt. He nodded. "I understand. If... if you want me to leave, I will..."

"No!" Donnie said sharply. "You can stay here forever for all I care! In fact, you _should!_ Continue to live in these walls with the reminder of what you've done! Live with the memories of those you killed! Everywhere you look, every room filled with the harsh reminder. I want you to _live_ with your guilt for the rest of your miserable life!"

Mikey's jaw dropped, unable to believe the sheer vitriol coming from Donnie.

"I'll be the one leaving because if I have to look at your countenance another day, I might kill you myself and I refuse to sully myself thus by sinking to your level."

And with that, Donatello stood and stalked to his lab, leaving a shocked and flabbergasted Mikey behind to watch helplessly as Donnie began packing his things and shutting down his equipment.

-:-

The next day, Donatello left, taking only what he could fit in the van and a couple of keepsakes of his brothers and father, including a family photo taken before Mikey unintentionally took possession of Michelangelo's body.

Mikey never saw him again, and within a few days, April and Casey had also packed up and moved away from the city, only telling Mikey to never contact them again.

As the years went on, Mikey withdrew from his few remaining friends in the city, spending his time training and decimating the Purple Dragons and Foot, sending the remaining few packing back to Japan.

For a time he began to become friendly with a young man working at a pizzeria, but soon became spooked, knowing he didn't deserve the friendship offered.

From time to time, Mikey kept tabs on April and Casey via the internet. He was happy to discover they eventually married and had three sons, named after his brothers and counterpart, and that's when he realised they must have stayed close with Donnie; Mikey was pleased to know that at least Donnie wasn't alone like he himself was.

Twenty-three lonely years passed with Mikey becoming harder and more bitter with each passing day. He accomplished a lot on his own; he hadn't managed to stamp out crime, it was New York after all, however, major gangs were shut down before they could take a true hold and violent crime was down. The one true goal he'd had though, he was unable to accomplish as the monster he'd been waiting for never turned up, and he despaired.

On the twenty-fourth anniversary of his true family's deaths, filled with anguish and longing, Mikey went out on patrol. He didn't know if he was becoming old and tired or if they were just lucky, but in stopping a small, newly formed gang from mugging an old couple, he was shot in the back of his right thigh. He took the gang out quickly and callously, leaving only the one survivor to spread the tale, and high-tailed back it to the cold, ghost filled lair he still called home after all these years.

With no one to turn to for help, Mikey was unable to treat the gunshot wound properly and within days, he became sick and fevered.

Knowing he wasn't for this world much longer, he dragged himself over to the computer he'd procured after the last one died and hit record on the webcam.

Mikey smiled sadly into the blinking night, ignoring the sweat rolling down his face.

"Hey, Donnie. I know you don't want to hear from me even after all these years, but I needed to tell you again how sorry I am for everything." Mikey looked away for a moment as his whole body shuddered with a violent shiver.

"I can't change what happened here and nothing I can say or do could make anything better, but I wanted you to know that I did as you wanted. I stayed here all these years with the ghosts of Master Splinter, Leo and Raph. I know it's not enough but I can't... I'm sorry, but I can't continue living with my sentence much longer...

"I was shot while out on patrol a few days ago. It's.. it was in a spot I couldn't reach to treat properly and I'll probably be dead from infection soon.

"I'm sorry Don... I know it means nothing to you, but despite you guys not being my true family, I loved you, love you as if you were. If April and Casey can bear to hear it, tell them too. Good bye, Donnie."

And with that, Mikey uploaded the file and sent off an email to April.

As the next couple of days passed, Mikey became weaker and weaker, and in his delirium, he imagined his family reaching out to him, calling his name and begging him to join them. He tried so hard to reach back but it was as if there was some sort of barrier between them and he never managed.

"Soon..." he whispered hoarsely, barely able to form the words. "I'll see you all again soon."

" _Mikey!_ "

Mikey blinked, struggling to see as his life finally began to ebb. He was faintly aware of his hand being taken.

"Mikey! Don't you _dare_ leave me!"

Suddenly an olive green blur entered his vision and he struggled to reach out for it with his free hand. "D... Donnie?"

"Yes, it's me! I came to help you! Hold on, just... just hold on! I'll fix this! You'll be...

-:-

* * *

A/N: Just one chapter to go!

Jaddis - I don't think things would have turned out as bad if he had told them everything from early on. Donnie certainly seems to think that would have been the case. Even Raph, just before the railing gave way seemed to be saying words to that effect :-(

Also, just a reminder, 'The Darkest Nights' Halloween TMNT Fanbook is coming soon! For details on how to contribute (or where to find), you can find a link to it on my profile at Deviant Art, or alternatively, go straight to the horse's mouth, Sampsonknight (Also on DA).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome.

* * *

 **Cursed**

Ch 8

Mikey shot up with a gasp, his head pounding painfully.

"Finally, Sleepin' Beauty awakes," a voice grunted to his left and Mikey turned his head with a frown to face the owner of the unfamiliar voice. Beside him stood a red-banded turtle a little taller than he remembered any of his brothers being, his skin was a different shade of green and he had a strange golden hue to his eyes.

Mikey's eyes trailed the stranger up and down, taking in the sais and worried gruff demeanour. He frowned. "R... Raph?" he eventually guessed warily.

The worry in the unfamiliar face lessened. "Yeah, how you feelin' Mike? You got quite the bump on your head, you know. You need to be more careful on that skateboard o' yours."

Mikey groaned loudly and fell back into his pillows. He'd thought, _hoped_ , it would all be over when he died again. He'd been so sure he'd finally be reunited with his family in the afterlife but it seemed not.

" _I can make it so you continue on, even when all others die around you, give you the chance to exact your revenge. Such things come with a steep price though, young turtle. Are you prepared for such a price?"_

It was then that he realised he was doomed to jump from reality to reality, taking the place of the local Michelangelo until he fulfilled his vengeance and _none_ of this would ever end until the dimensional hopping Shredder was dead by his own hand.

Paling at the terrifying thought of how long that could go on for considering the monster hadn't turned up in the last world, Mikey lifted his left hand and looked at it, seeing a padded, fingerless glove covering it. Hesitantly, he reached over with his right, which was also similarly attired, and peeled back the material, peeking underneath. To his expectation and disgust, the accursed symbol met his gaze. Unable to help himself, he brushed it with his fingertips, immediately reliving the final hours of his original life once more.

"Mike? You okay, little bro?"

Startled free of his terrifying visions, Mikey looked up into fearful, gold irises and realised that Raph held him by the shoulders as he stared down, almost panicked by Mikey's reaction.

"I'm okay, bro," Mikey replied quietly, struggling to suppress his shuddering at the memories.

"You need somethin' for the pain? I can go get Don if you like."

Mikey smiled wanly. "I'll live, bro, but I would like to see Donnie." His voice sounded odd to his hearing. Different, a little higher pitched and younger sounding.

As Raph left to go get their brother, Mikey stared at his arms. Like Raph, his skin was a different shade of green than he was used to and suddenly he wondered how the hell was he supposed to fit in here in this world? The last one had been so similar to his own and he'd still screwed up. Big time.

Donatello and Raphael soon entered the room, disturbing Mikey from his reverie, and a fuss was made with Donnie giving him something for his splitting headache and staying until he fell asleep again.

Sometime later, Mikey woke up again all alone. He lay there and thought about his situation and what had happened in the previous world. Donnie had sworn to him that had he been open from the start that things would have been different and they would have helped him, but could he really take that risk here?

Resolving to try and desperate for things to be different this time, Mikey sat up in bed as the door opened and an older, greyer looking mutant rat than he remembered walked in.

"Ah, my son, it is good to see you awake at ..." Splinter trailed off, his expression hardening. "You are _not_ my son. Who are you and what have you done with Michelangelo?"

Mikey stared in bewildered shock. "How...?"

Splinter glared, immediately shifting into a fighting stance.

Mikey laughed weakly as realisation hit. "My mind. You sensed the difference, didn't you, Master Splinter?"

"You have none of the light Michelangelo possesses. Now answer my questions, Imposter!"

Flinching upon hearing the hostility filling his father's voice, Mikey spoke quickly. "It's a long story, Master Splinter and I was going to tell you, honest!"

Mikey told his story, watching the rat's face become harsher and even hate filled as he did so. "You... we can enter the Astral Plain together so you can see I'm telling you the truth," he offered hopefully once he finished his dreadful tale.

Splinter shook his head sharply. "There is no need. You have killed my youngest son's soul and taken his place, among other crimes against our family across worlds. Now you must pay for your misdeeds."

Mikey stared in shock as Splinter attacked him with intent to kill.

-:-

Sniffling miserably and aching all over, Mikey wiped his hand harshly across his eyes and resolved to harden up. This body was weaker than what he was used to and he'd almost died at the hands of his other dimensional father as a result.

Donnie had _said_ they'd have understood!

Donnie had _insisted_ they would have helped him!

But Donnie was _wrong!_

Right then, Mikey knew he could never open up and tell the truth again. He was cursed and he was alone and that wasn't going to change any time soon. At least not in this lifetime.

He didn't want to be forced to kill anyone he loved again, so sparing a glance for his unconscious father, Mikey grabbed his weapons from a nearby chest and slipped quietly from the room.

With twenty-three extra years of experience on his side, he easily snuck past Donnie and Raph, wondering ever so briefly where Leo was. Then he left the lair knowing he could never return.

-:-

Owari

* * *

Jaddis - Agreed and worse wasn't just that he deliberately did such a thing but _how_ he did it too... Yes, there is still going to be a sequel for this series. It'll be a trilogy by the time it ends. I have it planned out, I'm just not sure when I will have time to sit down and write it properly. I have a lot to do over the next couple of months and really need to get myself in gear somehow.

BlingThing - As you would have realised by now, that Donnie was from the previous world. After getting that recording, he suddenly realised he didn't want to lose even this Mikey so easily and came back to try to save him. Unfortunately, he was too late. I assume you didn't manage to find any spoilers? XD I tried very hard when I wrote this to make sure it all fit in with 'Snatched' without giving away too much and without contradicting.

A/N: And with that, 'Cursed' is officially over and this was probably the darkest and most tragic story I have ever written but I hope that you found something to enjoy about it regardless. I still plan to write the sequel for 'Snatched' - I have long since had the general plot worked out, but it may still be a while before I get there due to other writing commitments such as 'AOtGO', my Halloween projects and 'Sekai no Owari' which I am co-writing with my friend Sampsonknight. Thank you for reading :-)

Don't forget, if any writers or artists out there would like to contribute to the upcoming TMNT Halloween fanbook - 'The Darkest Nights', you can find more information on my profile at Deviant Art (also under Zelgadis55) or from Sampsonknight. It's shaping up to be an awesome and very unique book!


End file.
